La différence c'est elle
by bambiemag
Summary: Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si Sara et Michael s'étaient connu avant l'arrestation de Lincoln ? Et si Michael devait choisir entre une vie normale et celle de son frère ?
1. Envie de bébé

La différence c'est Elle

_**La différence c'est Elle**_

Michael était assis à son bureau, essayant de se concentrer sur ce fichu plan. Il soupira d'agacement. Il adorait son travail et la société dans laquelle il était architecte mais vraiment, se prendre la tête sur un plan le mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il tentait encore une fois de se focaliser sur cette foutue fenêtre qui n'était pas à sa place sur ce dessin, il sentit des yeux le fixer. Il releva lentement la tête et sourit en voyant sa douce petite amie les bras croisés, accotée au chambranle de la porte. Elle lui sourit.

**Sara** : Ce plan te pose encore des problèmes ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Elle s'approcha du bureau, se plaçant ainsi face à lui et jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille.

**Sara** : Enlève la fenêtre…

Il sourit devant cette proposition particulièrement farfelue.

**Michael** : Personne n'aime vivre dans le noir.

**Sara** : C'est une chambre non ? On s'y repose, on y dort, on y fait l'amour…

Il la regarda en souriant.

**Sara** : Toutes ces activités ne nécessitent pas de lumière, au contraire.

**Michael** : Certaines personnes aiment faire l'amour avec la lumière du jour.

**Sara** : Construits leur une pièce exprès pour ça.

Il rit légèrement avant de remettre le nez dans son plan. Sara le regarda faire puis s'éloigna en direction de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue directe sur la rivière Chicago qui traversait la ville du même nom. Elle adorait la vue qu'on avait d'ici et c'était la raison pour laquelle Michael lui avait installé un canapé juste devant la baie. Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Michael, troublé par la présence de la femme qu'il aimait, releva la tête vers elle.

**Michael** : Tout va bien ?

Sara se tourna vers lui. Son visage avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et une sorte de tristesse se dégageait de ses yeux.

**Sara** : J'ai perdu un patient aujourd'hui…

Michael savait que Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de ramener à la maison les images de douleurs de l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Il posa son crayon et se leva pour la rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le dossier du canapé.

**Michael** : Raconte-moi.

Elle se tourna vers la baie et la fixa.

**Sara** : Un AVP. Il avait 12 ans et sa mère le conduisait à l'école quand une voiture a grillé un feu et est rentrée dans la portière du passager.

Michael baissa les yeux et plaça sa main sur celle de Sara.

**Michael** : Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Oui… mais je ne l'ai pas sauvé.

**Michael** : Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu n'es pas superman.

Elle sourit avec tristesse.

**Sara** : J'aimerais pourtant.

Il sourit à son tour et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

**Michael** : Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour l'humanité Sara… Ton métier est le plus beau du monde et je suis très fière de toi. Tu essayes à ton échelle de rendre ce monde plus facile pour nos enfants…

Elle se recula et sourit.

**Sara **: Ca tombe bien que tu évoques les enfants Michael…

Il la regarda avec surprise.

**Sara** : L'implant contraceptif que je porte depuis un peu moins de trois ans arrive bientôt à la fin de son efficacité et ma gynécologue, avec qui j'ai rendez-vous demain, va vouloir savoir si je veux le remplacer.

Michael la fixa, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Elle devina qu'il avait compris et se tut. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle reprit la parole.

**Sara** : Tu sais que c'est actif pour trois ans et que, bien qu'on puisse le retirer avant, il est normalement fait pour ne pas concevoir un enfant pendant cette durée.

Il hocha la tête.

**Sara** : On est ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant et j'ai 29 ans alors je me demande si 32 ans ce n'est pas un peu tard pour avoir un enfant.

Michael se retourna et posa ses deux avant-bras sur le canapé.

**Michael** : Je t'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé.

Sara le regarda.

**Sara** : Moi en revanche j'y pense depuis quelques temps. Je suis souvent à même de voir des femmes enceintes dans mon boulot et je crois que mon désir d'être mère s'est réveillée il y a quelques mois déjà.

Il fixa la baie vitrée.

**Sara** : Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un bébé ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

**Michael **: Si… mais en faite c'est la période qui n'est pas vraiment idéale… j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment et si je souhaite devenir associé dans le cabinet, je dois me concentrer à fond sur ma carrière.

Sara sembla contrariée.

**Sara** : Notre carrière ne fera pas notre bonheur éternellement.

Il se redressa alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller.

**Michael** : Tu n'as pas possibilité de prendre un moyen contraceptif plus souple ? La pilule par exemple ?

**Sara** : Je suis allergique à la pilule…

Elle croisa les bras.

**Sara** : Je ne te forcerai pas si tu ne veux pas d'un bébé avec moi Michael

Il ferma les yeux.

**Michael** : Je veux un enfant avec toi, mais j'aurais préféré qu'on en reparle plus tard. Peut-être que tu peux essayer d'en parler à ta gynécologue et trouver un autre moyen contraceptif que tu pourras arrêter dans un an.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

**Sara** : Il y a un moyen… l'abstinence…

Elle s'en alla sur ces derniers mots, visiblement vexée. Michael baissa la tête dans un soupir, et s'accouda de nouveau au canapé. Il regarda la porte puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau vers le bureau où le plan l'attendait. Il poussa un autre soupir et retourna à son bureau. Au bout de deux heures de travail, il se décida à rejoindre son lit dans lequel Sara dormait déjà. Il se glissa lentement sous les couvertures et regarda la jeune femme. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule et se coucha à son tour. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Sara était déjà partie au travail. Il se leva, se prépara et se rendit alors à son bureau. A la pause de midi, il alla déjeuner dans un petit bar qui se trouvait juste en bas de l'immeuble où se situait son bureau. Il s'installa à une table et commanda un steak. Alors qu'il était plongé dans son journal, une ombre se profila dessus. Il leva la tête et sourit.

**Michael** : Véro…

Elle sourit à son tour et se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

**Véronica** : Bonjour Michael

Elle s'assit face à lui.

**Véronica** : Je t'ai vu rentrer ici alors comme il me fallait un endroit où déjeuner, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait partager cette heure ensemble… si tu n'attends personne bien sûre.

Il hocha la tête pour dire que non. Le serveur vint prendre la commande de la jeune femme. Quand ce fut fait, elle enleva son manteau et posa les avant bras sur la table.

**Véronica** : Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Il y a bien trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

**Michael** : Je dirais plutôt six…

**Véronica** : Oui… je crois qu'on est beaucoup trop accaparés par nos boulots respectifs. Comment va Sara ?

**Michael** : Ca va.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Véronica** : Des nouvelles de Linc ?

Il la regarda un instant.

**Michael** : Il m'appelle quand il a des ennuis. D'ailleurs il y a quelques mois que je n'ai pas reçu de coup de téléphone de la police me demandant de venir le chercher dans une cellule où il dessaoule. C'est bon signe.

Véronica le regarda avec une légère sévérité.

**Véronica** : C'est ton frère.

**Michael** : Oui… mon grand frère et j'aimerais parfois qu'on arrête d'inverser les rôles. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au père avec lui.

**Véronica** : Tu connais Lincoln, il a le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Néanmoins il a veillé sur toi pendant votre adolescence.

Michael sourit légèrement.

**Michael** : Je vois que tu lui trouves toujours des excuses. Tu fais ça depuis qu'on est mômes. Quand on était petit, ça m'attristait mais quand j'ai découvert les sentiments que tu avais pour Linc j'ai compris et j'ai fini par trouver ça touchant.

Elle sourit.

**Véronica** : Je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments qu'avant pour Lincoln. On a grandi.

Il sourit tandis que le serveur apportait les plats.

**Michael** : Bien sûre.

Elle le regarda puis remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose sur le côté. Elle tourna la tête en suivant la direction du regard de son ami et vit une femme jouer avec un enfant, probablement le sien, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 mois. Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Michael et remarqua une lueur d'attendrissement dans ses yeux. Elle sourit.

**Véronica** : Oh oh oh…

Michael la regarda intrigué par le sourire entendu de Véronica.

**Michael** : Quoi ?

Il piocha dans son assiette.

**Véronica** : Michael me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

Il la regarda avec interrogation puis sembla comprendre en regardant de nouveau l'enfant.

**Michael** : Non.

**Véronica** : Pourtant la façon dont tu regardais ce bébé est assez équivoque.

Michael baissa les yeux, semblant hésiter.

**Michael **: Sara veut un enfant.

**Véronica** : C'est formidable.

**Michael** : Je ne me sens pas prêt.

Elle cessa de sourire et reposa sa fourchette.

**Véronica** : Michael, tu es sans conteste beaucoup plus mature que ton frère et pourtant, même lui a réussi à avoir la fibre paternelle. De quoi as-tu peur ?

**Michael** : Je n'ai pas peur. Ce n'est pas le moment c'est tout.

**Véronica** : Parce qu'il y a un moment idéal pour faire un enfant ?

**Michael** : Oui, une période où Sara et moi serons plus disponibles. J'ai beaucoup trop de boulot et…

Véronica éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait de Michael.

**Véronica** : Ne me dis pas que c'est l'excuse que tu as donnée à Sara ?

Il baissa les yeux.

**Véronica** : Michael tu es architecte, tu n'auras jamais le temps. Si tu me disais plutôt la vraie raison qui te pousse à lui refuser le bonheur d'être mère. Il y a un problème avec elle ?

Il releva la tête.

**Michael** : Non, tout va très bien entre Sara et moi.

Il hésita puis devant le regard de Véronica il décida de lui dire la vérité.

**Michael** : J'ai peur de ne pas être un bon père.

**Véronica** : Parce que ton père t'a abandonné ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire oui.

**Véronica** : Michael…

**Michael** : Et si c'était génétique le fait d'abandonner ses enfants ? Regarde Linc, il est en train de faire la même chose que notre père, avec LJ.

**Véronica** : Lincoln n'abandonne pas LJ, il est juste un peu paumé. C'est quelque chose qui ne t'arrivera pas à toi.

**Michael** : Et pourquoi ?

**Véronica** : Parce que Sara est ton âme sœur… Parce que c'est une femme bien et que tu es fou amoureux d'elle.

Il sourit.

**Véronica** : Tu seras un père génial Michael. Sara et toi méritez vraiment ce bonheur alors cesse d'écouter tes peurs. Et puis tu sais, un bébé met neuf mois avant de venir, tu auras le temps de t'y préparer.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Comment tu fais pour être si sage ?

**Véronica** : J'ai bien dû apprendre comment rassurer les hommes puisque j'ai grandi avec deux frères aussi rebelles que trouillards.

Il sourit de nouveau.

**Michael** : Linc et moi on n'est pas des trouillards.

**Véronica** : Si, face aux femmes… Va voir Sara et dis-lui que tu veux un enfant avec elle.

Il hocha la tête, hésita puis se leva. Il se pencha vers Véronica.

**Michael** : Tu es un ange Véro. Merci.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en alla.

**Véronica** : Le prochain coup c'est toi qui m'invites…

Il se retourna vers elle et sourit tout en continuant à marcher.


	2. Tentative de conception

Il alla jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait Sara et se présenta à l'accueil des urgences

Il alla jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait Sara et se présenta à l'accueil des urgences.

**Michael** : Le docteur Tancredi s'il vous plait ?

Une infirmière passa à ce moment là et s'arrêta auprès de lui.

**Lily** : Bonjour Michael.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit légèrement.

**Michael** : Bonjour.

**Lily** : Tu cherches Sara ?

**Michael** : Oui.

**Lily** : Elle doit être dans la salle de repos en train de manger.

**Michael** : Merci Lily.

Il s'éloigna dans un sourire. Lily s'accouda au comptoir en le regardant partir.

**Lily** : Hum, pourquoi faut-il donc que Sara l'ait trouvé la première ?

La standardiste sourit. C'est vrai que Michael attirait la convoitise de beaucoup de femmes et particulièrement quand il rendait visite à Sara à l'hôpital. Seulement il semblait ne pas le remarquer. Il ne voyait que Sara. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés trois ans auparavant à l'inauguration d'un immeuble construit pas la société de Michael et que le gouverneur avait inauguré, les deux amoureux semblaient ne plus remarquer les regards envieux autour d'eux. Michael passa devant une salle de soin et vit que Sara se trouvait en faite ici. Il s'approcha de la porte et la regarda soigner le poignet cassé d'un petit garçon de 5 ans.

**Sara** : Tu vas devoir garder ce joli plâtre pendant trois semaines et après tu reviendras me voir pour qu'on l'enlève. Tu verras, tout sera remis en place.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en souriant. Sara lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**Sara** : Tu es un petit garçon très courageux.

Elle sortit une sucette de sa poche.

**Sara** : Tiens.

Elle se leva et expliqua à la mère la marche à suivre.

**La mère** : Merci docteur.

La mère prit la main valide du petit garçon et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Sara remarqua enfin la présence de Michael qui fit un sourire au garçonnet au passage. Elle sortit de la salle pour rejoindre son compagnon.

**Sara** : Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Michael** : Il fallait que je te parle.

**Sara** : On est pas mal débordé, ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?

Il lui sourit.

**Michael** : Non.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une des infirmières passer.

**Sara** : Patty tu peux t'occuper de la patiente dans la salle numéro 3 ?

Patty hocha la tête.

**Patty** : Pas de problème, bonjour Michael.

**Michael** : Bonjour Patty et merci.

Sara sourit face au charme inconscient dont Michael faisait preuve. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de repos. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et prit un yaourt.

**Michael** : Tu ne manges que ça ?

**Sara** : Pas le temps de manger autre chose… Assieds-toi.

Il prit place sur la chaise face à Sara.

**Sara** : Alors ?

**Michael** : Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier soir ?

Elle le regarda tout en portant la cuillère à ses lèvres.

**Sara** : Non, je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie Michael. Si tu n'es pas prêt à avoir un enfant j'attendrai.

**Michael** : Tu es merveilleuse.

Elle sourit légèrement.

**Sara** : Je ne suis pas du genre à faire un bébé dans le dos de l'homme que j'aime.

Il baissa la tête.

**Michael** : Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de ça effectivement, parce que j'ai réfléchi et je veux qu'on fasse un bébé.

Elle reposa sa cuillère et le regarda surprise.

**Sara** : Quoi ?

Il lui prit la main.

**Michael** : Je veux un enfant avec toi Sara. Et je ne veux pas attendre un an pour ça.

**Sara** : Mais… et ton boulot ?

**Michael** : Il y a des choses plus importantes que ça, et puis des tas de personnes mènent leur carrière tout en élevant leurs enfants. Je dois pouvoir gérer ça.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Oh Michael.

Elle se leva et vint prendre place sur ses genoux.

**Sara** : Tu es sûre ?

**Michael** : Oui.

Elle mit ses mains sur les joues de Michael.

**Sara **: Tu sais que je t'aime Scofield ?

Il sourit. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et lui donna un tendre baiser. Il passa une main derrière le cou de Sara et la rapprocha de lui pour approfondir un peu plus ce baiser. Ils semblaient savourer cet instant quand Lily pénétra dans la pièce.

**Lily** : Oups, excusez-moi de vous déranger…

Sara et Michael se séparèrent dans un sourire. Sara se leva et Michael en fit autant.

**Lily** : Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi surtout.

Sara sourit.

**Sara** : Il faut que je retourne bosser.

Michael hocha la tête pour approuver et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Elle se plaça face à lui.

**Sara **: Donc, je dis à ma gynéco que…

**Michael** : Tu n'as plus besoin de contraceptif pour les quelques mois à venir. Mais à une condition…

Elle le regarda inquiète.

**Michael **: Tu te nourris mieux que ça. Parce que quand tu seras enceinte, il te faudra une meilleure alimentation.

Elle sourit en attrapant la cravate de Michael et le tira vers elle pour lui donner un autre baiser. Quand il se recula, il sourit.

**Michael** : Docteur Tancredi, on pourrait être vus…

**Sara** : Je dirais que tu étais en train de faire un malaise.

**Michael** : J'espère que tu ne donnes pas ce genre de traitement à tous tes patients ?

**Sara** : Non, tu es le seul privilégié.

Elle lui redonna un autre baiser furtif et commença à s'en aller.

**Sara** : A ce soir.

**Michael** : J'ai hâte…

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Michael reprit le chemin de son bureau. Le soir, il rentra de bonne heure pour profiter un peu de Sara, seulement à son retour elle n'était pas encore là. Il décida donc de retourner à la réalisation de ce fameux plan sur lequel il travaillait depuis une semaine déjà. Vers 18 h 30, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Sara apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'approcha du bureau, en fit le tour et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur Michael qui repoussa un peu son siège pour lui laisser plus de place. Elle lui donna un baiser passionné. Il sourit.

**Michael** : Alors ?

**Sara** : Alors…

Elle commença à retirer la cravate que Michael avait desserrée négligemment en rentrant.

**Sara** : Ma gynécologue était ravie d'apprendre que nous voulions un bébé.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et une fois que la cravate fut jetée à terre, elle commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il baissa la tête pour la regarder faire.

**Sara** : Et elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas 36 solutions pour que ça marche : Il faut faire l'amour.

Le dernier bouton de la chemise lâcha et Sara glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Michael. Il sourit. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

**Sara** : Très souvent apparemment.

Michael ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit ils se posèrent sur le plan.

**Michael** : Attend Sara… je ne peux pas là.

Sara arrêta les douces tortures qu'elle lui infligeait dans le cou et le regarda.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas Michael ?

**Michael** : Te laisser faire ce que tu as en tête.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

**Sara** : Tu veux dire… ça ?

Elle lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille, sachant parfaitement que c'était le point sensible de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur l'oreille de Michael, celui-ci sentit toute la résistance qu'il avait instaurée, lâcher. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sut que quoi qu'il ferait, Sara ne comptait pas le laisser gagner.

**Michael **: Très bien…

Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Sara sous son t-shirt et la caressa. Puis il fit passer le vêtement en question par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme qui sourit en voyant qu'elle avait, encore une fois, réussi à le faire craquer Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se caressèrent longuement avant que Sara ne s'attaque à la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de Michael. Il décida alors de se lever de la chaise devinant à l'avance qu'il ne serait pas facile pour eux de se dévêtir de leurs pantalons s'ils restaient dans cette position. Il porta Sara que le déplacement ne sembla nullement perturber car elle restait focalisée sur la bouche de Michael. Il la posa sur le rebord du canapé et se recula pour déboutonner son pantalon.

**Sara** : Vous ne semblez plus aussi concentré sur votre plan M. Scofield… Que va-t-il advenir de cette fenêtre ?

Il sourit tout en lui retirant ses chaussures.

**Michael** : Je crois qu'ils devront s'en passer…

Il saisit à nouveau les lèvres de Sara qui le délesta de sa chemise qu'elle envoya valser de l'autre côté du canapé. Alors qu'il la soulevait pour lui retirer son pantalon, elle parvint à atteindre le bouton du pantalon de Michael qui glissa jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles. D'un coup de pied, il envoya le vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce et bascula avec Sara sur le canapé. Elle éclata de rire avant que Michael ne lui scelle les lèvres par un baiser. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et donna de petits baisers sur le torse du jeune homme. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux de Sara le chatouiller. Il glissa les mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et fut arrêter par son soutien gorge qu'il détacha d'un geste désinvolte. Sara se redressa pour se débarrasser du vêtement dont Michael venait de la soulager. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser sur les jambes de son compagnon pour entreprendre d'enlever le boxer qu'il portait. Elle le retira puis constata que la lumière était allumée et que la nuit commençant à tomber, leurs voisins au loin pourraient avoir un joli aperçu de leurs performances. Elle se redressa alors et alla jusqu'à l'interrupteur, laissant son amant nu sur le canapé. Sur le chemin du retour, elle enleva son string et le laissa au sol. Elle revint ensuite reprendre sa place à califourchon sur Michael. Il saisit alors les hanches de sa bien aimée et la plaça sur son sexe le long duquel elle glissa lentement, le sentant s'introduire un peu plus profondément en elle. Elle soupira de plaisir et commença un léger va et vient. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser pour lui enlever cet air trop concentré qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle n'était pas un plan après tout. Il enlaça les doigts de Sara avec les siens et après quelques minutes de mouvement du bassin, il les envoya tous les deux au septième ciel dans un dernier coup de reins. Sara resta un moment dans cette position, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Puis Michael la tira vers lui et l'enlaça tout en lui donnant de tendres baisers sur l'épaule. Sara se blottit contre lui tandis que leur respiration redevenait de plus en plus régulière.

**Michael** : Tu crois qu'on est bien parti pour faire un bébé ?

Sara tourna la tête vers lui.

**Sara **: On a la bonne technique en tout cas, mais là c'était un coup pour rien.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**Michael** : Comment ça ?

Elle sourit

**Sara** : L'implant ne me sera enlevé qu'après demain.

**Michael** : Sara !

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

**Sara** : Oh je t'en prie Michael, ne me dis pas que tu as besoin d'une raison pour me faire l'amour…

Il lui caressa le dos et sourit.

**Michael** : Oh non.

Il lui donna un tendre baiser.

**Michael** : Heureusement qu'on n'a pas choisi l'abstinence. Tu n'aurais jamais tenu.

Elle le regarda avec des gros yeux.

**Sara** : JE n'aurais jamais tenu ?

**Michael** : Oui, mademoiselle Tancredi, tu dois le reconnaître, tu es une incroyable gourmande.

Elle sourit et le chatouilla tandis que le ventre de Michael émettait un gargouillis peu élégant.

**Sara** : On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule gourmande. Tu as faim ?

**Michael** : Un peu…

**Sara** : Je vais aller préparer le repas.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle cherchait à tâtons un vêtement à se mettre. Elle tomba sur la chemise de Michael qu'elle enfila après s'être levée. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front tout en lui caressant la joue. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et regarda le visage de sa bien aimée.

**Michael** : Je t'aime.

Elle sourit puis s'en alla et il lâcha sa main à contre cœur. Il resta un moment allongé à rêvasser avant de se lever à son tour et d'enfiler son boxer. Il retourna à son bureau et alluma la lampe pour éclairer le plan.


	3. Durs rapports familiaux

Alors qu'il semblait à nouveau concentré sur son travail, son téléphone portable sonna

Alors qu'il semblait à nouveau concentré sur son travail, son téléphone portable sonna. Il regarda le numéro qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu et décrocha avant d'avoir pu se souvenir de son possesseur.

**Michael** : Michael Scofield.

La voix à l'autre bout se présenta.

**La voix** : Inspecteur Morisson, bureau central de Chicago.

Ce nom fit deux fois le tour du cerveau de Michael avant qu'il ne le resitue. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il comprit tout ce que cela signifiait.

**Morisson** : Je vous appelle au sujet de Lincoln Burrows… nous l'avons trouvé en état d'ébriété sur la voix publique ce matin. J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la journée, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

**Michael** : Il est toujours au poste ?

**Morisson** : En cellule de dégrisement et il à l'air suffisamment clair pour s'en aller.

**Michael** : J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Il jeta un œil à son plan et se dit qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir arriver à caser cette fichue fenêtre. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'armoire dans sa chambre d'où il sortit un jean et un t-shirt. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour mettre ses chaussures. Sara se retourna.

**Sara** : Tu sors ?

**Michael** : Linc est encore au commissariat.

Elle fit une moue désolée.

**Michael** : Je me demande si un jour il grandira.

Il vint vers Sara et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

**Michael** : J'en ai pour une demi-heure.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Essaie de ne pas être trop dur avec lui.

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait promettre de garder son calme. Il descendit jusqu'au parking, prit sa voiture et alla jusqu'au commissariat. Il commençait à connaître les policiers et il reconnut tout de suite l'inspecteur Morisson. Il lui serra la main et celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'à la cellule où Lincoln avait ses habitudes à force.

**Morisson** : Burrows tu as de la visite.

Lincoln, qui avait la tête dans ses mains, la redressa légèrement. Il plissa les yeux et regarda son frère.

**Michael** : Tu devrais emmener un oreiller avec toi le prochain coup que tu décides de picoler.

Lincoln ferma les yeux en entendant le ton condescendant avec lequel son frère lui parlait.

**Morisson** : Aller tu es libre.

Il ouvrit la cellule et Lincoln se décida à se lever. Il sortit sans même jeter un regard à Michael et suivit l'inspecteur jusqu'à l'accueil où il lui rendit tous les objets qu'il avait sur lui avant son arrestation.

**Morisson** : Et que je ne te revois plus ici.

Lincoln fit un signe de la main et sortit à la suite de son frère. Une fois dehors, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et alla pour l'allumer quand Michael lui enleva de la bouche.

**Michael** : On ne fume pas dans ma voiture.

**Lincoln** : Tu peux me laisser le temps de m'en griller une quand même.

Michael se rapprocha de son aîné avec un brin d'agacement dans les yeux.

**Michael** : Je te rappelle que j'ai du travail et une femme qui m'attendent. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries, alors tu montes dans la voiture.

Michael fit le tour du 4x4 et monta du côté conducteur tandis que Lincoln rangeait sa cigarette en poussant un soupir. Une fois arrivés devant chez Lincoln, Michael coupa le contact et rentra dans l'immeuble avec son frère. Il lui prit les clefs des mains et ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement. Il rentra et alluma la lumière, Lincoln derrière lui. Celui-ci posa sa veste et prit son paquet pour allumer enfin sa cigarette. Michael alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard pendant que son frangin s'asseyait sur son canapé, la tête douloureuse. Il tira sur sa cigarette et sembla apprécier cette bouffée d'air toxique. Michael revint avec un verre d'eau et une boîte d'aspirine qu'il posa devant son frère.

**Michael** : Il est à peine 19h30, comment tu fais pour avoir la gueule de bois à cette heure là bon sang !

Lincoln sourit.

**Lincoln** : Je me fais vieux Mike, les cuites de la veille sont plus longues à s'en aller.

Ca ne fit pas rire Michael.

**Michael** : Justement, tu vieillis, tu devrais être un peu plus sage non ?

**Lincoln** : La sagesse ça rend coincé… regarde-toi.

Cette remarque finit d'énerver le plus jeune des deux frères.

**Michael** : Moi au moins je ne me réveille pas tous les matins sans savoir où je suis ni même qui je suis. Tu te souviens que tu as un fils au moins ? Un fils que tu vois de moins en moins parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper correctement !

**Lincoln** : C'est bon Michael, ne viens pas gâcher ma gueule de bois avec tes sermons.

**Michael** : Je ne devrais pas avoir à t'en faire Linc ! C'est toi l'aîné, tu devrais être un peu plus responsable. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de jouer les nounous avec toi !

**Lincoln** : Et bien dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. Va retrouver ta petite vie si parfaite !

Michael regarda son frère avec dégoût.

**Michael** : Quand je te vois comme ça, je me dis que Véronica a vraiment bien fait de se tirer.

Lincoln ferma les yeux.

**Michael** : Elle est tellement plus heureuse sans toi.

Il écrasa sa cigarette.

**Lincoln** : Je le sais, et je sais aussi que c'est ton cas, alors tu devrais t'en aller plutôt que de rester ici avec un frère que tu méprises.

Michael resta à le fixer un instant puis finit par s'en aller. Quand il rentra chez lui, Sara remarqua toute suite qu'il était agacé. Il s'installa à table sans un mot. Elle servit Michael et s'installa face à lui. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence puis Sara ne supportant pas ce genre de repas de moine, regarda Michael.

**Sara** : Comment va Lincoln ?

Michael lui jeta un regard.

**Michael** : Bien… enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris étant donné qu'il n'y a pas moyen de discuter avec lui.

Sara prit une bouchée et quand elle eut fini de la mastiquer, osa dire quelque chose dont elle doutait que Michael le prenne bien.

**Sara** : Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de t'y prendre autrement pour communiquer avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son compagnon, elle comprit qu'effectivement elle aurait dû se taire. Il posa sa fourchette en appui sur son assiette et mit les coudes sur la table pour croiser ses mains.

**Michael** : Et comment crois-tu que je devrais communiquer avec un frère qui ne m'appelle que pour le sortir de tôle et que, du coup, je ne vois que quand il a la gueule de bois ?

**Sara** : Peut-être justement en essayant de le voir dans les moments où il va bien…

**Michael** : JE devrais essayer ? J'estime avoir déjà fait pas mal d'efforts avec lui.

**Sara** : C'est ton frère. Il a veillé sur toi à la mort de ta mère.

Il commença à s'énerver.

**Michael** : Tu n'étais pas là à la mort de ma mère, tu ne sais pas ce que Lincoln a pu faire ou non. Et puis j'en ai marre d'entendre tout le monde me dire que je devrais être redevable à mon frère. Si j'en suis là où j'en suis, c'est uniquement grâce à mon travail. J'ai utilisé la moitié de l'assurance vie de notre mère pour faire des études. Qu'en a-t-il fait lui ?

**Sara** : Je ne te dis pas que tu dois te sentir redevable, mais tu n'as plus que lui comme famille alors tu pourrais essayer d'arranger les choses.

**Michael** : Je crois que tu es mal placée pour me donner des conseils Sara. Comment va ton père ?

Elle ferma les yeux devant ce reproche. Sara avait des rapports très compliqués avec son père. Bien qu'elle ait répondu à son rêve le plus cher d'être médecin, il ne lui avait pas pardonné la faiblesse qu'elle avait eue lors de ses études quand elle s'était droguée. Il se leva de table.

**Michael** : Il faut que j'aille finir ce plan.

**Sara** : Tu ne manges pas de dessert ?

**Michael** : Je n'ai plus faim.

Il s'en alla rejoindre son bureau et s'installa devant le plan en question. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il vit débarquer Sara dans une nuisette très sexy mais qu'elle avait recouverte d'un des pulls de Michael. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, face à la baie et se plongea dans un livre. Il la regarda un instant puis se pencha à nouveau vers son esquisse. Au bout d'une heure et demie au son des pages froissées et de la mine du crayon sur le papier, Michael n'y tint plus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il se plaça derrière Sara et se pencha vers son oreille pour murmurer.

**Michael** : Je suis désolé.

Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui regarda sa montre.

**Sara** : Félicitations Scofield, tu as mis moins de temps que la dernière fois.

Il sourit devant ce trait d'humour. Sara et lui se disputaient de temps en temps comme tous les couples mais ils ne restaient généralement pas fâchés bien longtemps. Et comme dés lors qu'ils discutaient de Lincoln, Michael s'emballait, c'était lui qui revenait à chaque fois. Il fit le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, poussa ses pieds et les posa sur ses jambes. Elle devina à ses yeux qu'il était tracassé par autre chose que leur dispute. Elle posa son livre et passa sa main sur le crâne rasé de Michael.

**Sara** : Tu te fais du soucis pour ton frère n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Michael** : Malgré le fait que son comportement m'insupporte, je l'aime quand même.

**Sara** : Je sais. Je crois juste que vous ne savez plus communiquer tous les deux. Ca ne vient pas forcément de toi, mais vous ne savez plus comment faire pour arranger les choses.

**Michael** : Et tu crois qu'il y a une solution à cette situation ?

**Sara **: J'en suis persuadée. Et je suis sûre aussi qu'elle t'apparaîtra le moment venu.

Il sourit. Sara avait toujours les mots pour le réconforter. Il embrassa la main qu'elle avait laissée sur sa joue, puis saisit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et en lut le résumé. Elle le regarda faire et posa la tête contre le canapé. En cet instant elle se dit qu'elle aimait vraiment cet homme plus que tout au monde. Il releva la tête et surprit son regard rêveur.

**Michael** : Quoi ?

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Rien…

**Michael** : On va se coucher ?

**Sara** : Tu as terminé ton plan ?

**Michael** : Presque. Mais je suis trop fatigué pour me concentrer encore.

**Sara** : Alors allons-y.

Ils allèrent se coucher et Sara se blottit dans les bras musclés de son compagnon.


	4. Les ennuis commencent

Trois mois passèrent ainsi au rythme de la création de nouveaux plans pour l'un et du sauvetage de vies pour l'autre

Trois mois passèrent ainsi au rythme de la création de nouveaux plans pour l'un et du sauvetage de vies pour l'autre. Tandis que les soirées furent consacrées à des tentatives, pour l'instant infructueuses, de concevoir un bébé. Un soir, alors que Michael était en train de travailler sur le dessin d'une nouvelle usine, sans fenêtre cette fois, Sara rentra et vint le voir.

**Sara** : Bonjour.

Il releva la tête et sourit.

**Michael** : Salut…

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle commença à faire le tour du bureau pour se mettre derrière Michael.

**Michael** : Je travaille sur un nouveau projet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon pour voir le plan.

**Sara** : Gros projet ?

**Michael** : Assez important oui.

Il sentit les mains de Sara dénouer sa cravate et glisser sur son torse par le col de sa chemise. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

**Michael** : Sara…

Elle remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de Michael et commença à le torturer avec sa langue. Michael ferma les yeux sentant une fois de plus toute défense s'envoler. Mais quand elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon, il réagit. Il arrêta le geste de sa douce qui sembla surprise.

**Michael** : Sara.

Il tourna sa chaise pour se retrouver face à elle et se leva en lui tenant les mains.

**Michael** : Ma puce, tu sais que j'adore te faire l'amour.

Elle sourit en entendant cela.

**Michael** : Mais là je suis HS… On fait l'amour presque tous les soirs depuis trois mois. C'est le fantasme de tous les hommes j'en suis sûr mais personne ne peut tenir à ce rythme tout en continuant à bosser pour une boîte aussi exigeante que la mienne.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux mi coquins, mi suppliants.

**Sara** : Mais c'est la seule solution si on veut un bébé.

**Michael** : Je sais, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on se fixe un peu moins sur cet objectif là. Ca devient une obsession. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas autre chose ce soir hein ?

**Sara** : Comme quoi ? Toi tu vas rester à ton bureau et moi je vais faire le ménage ?

Il sourit et regarda par la baie.

**Michael** : J'ai une autre idée…

Il attrapa sa veste, et entraîna Sara hors de l'appartement. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et malgré les questions de Sara, Michael refusa de lui dire où ils allaient. Il arrêta le 4x4 au bout de 10 minutes et Sara sourit en voyant le lieu où ils étaient : le bord du lac Michigan. Michael lui indiqua de chercher un lieu pendant qu'il achetait des hot dogs au vendeur ambulant. Ils s'assirent sur une couverture que Michael avait toujours dans son 4x4 et dégustèrent leur repas dans la douceur des premières soirées de printemps. Quand ils eurent finis, Sara s'installa dans les bras de Michael et ils admirèrent le soleil se coucher.

**Sara** : C'était une excellente idée Michael.

Il sourit.

**Michael **: Oui, il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça.

Il y eut un silence

**Michael** : Ca n'empêchera pas qu'on pourra faire l'amour en rentrant.

Sara éclata de rire.

**Sara** : Fais gaffe Scofield c'est comme ça qu'on devient dépendant.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

**Michael **: J'espère que tu me fourniras toujours en câlins quand on aura un bébé.

**Sara** : Hum, je ne sais pas on ne pourra plus faire l'amour n'importe où dans l'appartement.

Il sourit tout en lui caressant la main. Elle sentit une légère tension chez son compagnon.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Michael ?

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il baissa le regard vers elle et sourit devant la perspicacité de Sara

**Michael** : Je me demande parfois si je serai un bon père.

**Sara** : Ca ne fait aucun doute pour moi.

**Michael** : Oui, mais un enfant ça change la vie, est-ce que j'arriverai à me faire à tous ces changements ?

**Sara** : Tous ces changements ne peuvent être que positifs…

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Ah oui ? Tu ne diras pas ça quand le bébé nous réveillera en pleine nuit.

**Sara** : Ca ne durera qu'un temps.

Il perdit son sourire.

**Michael** : C'est quand même une vie dont on aura la responsabilité pour le restant de nos jours.

Elle se redressa pour lui faire face.

**Sara** : Eh Michael… Tu te poses beaucoup de questions on dirait ?

**Michael** : Je n'ai pas eu de modèle paternel pour me guider.

**Sara** : J'ai perdu ma mère très jeune aussi. Mais je suis persuadée que l'instinct que les parents ressentent pour leurs enfants ne s'acquiert pas en fonction de son éducation, mais plutôt en fonction de son cœur. Je sais que le jour où on aura un enfant, tu l'aimeras de tout ton cœur. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras.

**Sara** : Je veux que tu m'en parles quand tu as des craintes ou des problèmes. Tu as beaucoup trop tendance à te renfermer sur toi-même et c'est mauvais.

Il posa la joue contre la tête de sa douce.

**Michael** : Je le ferai.

Ils savouraient cet instant quand le téléphone de Michael sonna. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et Sara qui était la plus proche de la veste du jeune homme attrapa l'objet en question et le lui tendit. Il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et reposa le téléphone.

**Sara** : Qui est-ce ?

**Michael** : Linc…

**Sara** : Tu ne réponds pas ?

**Michael **: Non. Ce doit être encore parce qu'il est bourré et qu'il ne sait plus où il est.

**Sara** : Justement il a besoin de toi.

**Michael** : Ne t'inquiète pas va, il y a bien un flic qui va passer dans le coin et le ramener au poste. Il a ses habitudes au commissariat maintenant.

**Sara** : Michael…

Il la coupa.

**Michael **: S'il te plait Sara… on est bien ici. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette soirée pour voler au secours de mon frère.

Il éteignit son portable et ils restèrent encore un peu à profiter de ce repos puis décidèrent de rentrer se coucher pour récupérer des folles nuits qu'ils passaient depuis trois mois. Mais alors qu'ils étaient profondément endormis, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Sara poussa un grognement tandis que Michael cherchait à tâtons l'objet de stress qui ne cessait de sonner. Il le trouva, et décrocha en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affichait au réveil : 3h46. Il murmura pour essayer de ne pas déranger Sara.

**Michael** : Allo ?

L'interlocuteur à l'autre bout semblait paniqué.

**Voix** : Michael, il est arrivé quelque chose, il faut que tu viennes au poste vite.

**Michael** : Véro ?

**Véronica** : Lincoln a des ennuis.

Michael se frotta les yeux.

**Michael** : Lincoln va au poste de police au moins une fois par mois, laisse-le décuver et ça ira mieux.

**Véronica** : C'est plus grave que ça cette fois Michael.

Le jeune homme sembla en prendre conscience en entendant la voix grave avec laquelle son amie avait dit ça.

**Michael** : Tu es au central ?

**Véronica** : Oui.

**Michael** : J'arrive.

Véronica sembla soulagée d'entendre ça.

**Véronica** : A toute suite.

Michael raccrocha et reposa le téléphone. Il eut un instant de réflexion puis s'assit sur le bord du lit pour essayer de se réveiller complètement. Sara bougea à côté de lui

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

**Michael** : Linc a encore des ennuis.

**Sara** : Grave ?

**Michael** : Apparemment, Véronica était paniquée.

Sara se redressa.

**Sara** : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**Michael** : Non, ça va aller.

Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

**Michael **: Rendors-toi.

Michael évitait de mêler Sara aux problèmes de son frère parce qu'il estimait que la jeune femme n'avait pas à subir ça. Elle avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec sa propre famille. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit jusqu'au parking souterrain pour prendre son 4x4. Il arriva au bureau central de la police 10 minutes plus tard et pénétra dans le poste, étrangement éclairé et peuplé à une heure si tardive de la nuit. Il resta un instant dans le hall, ne sachant pas où rejoindre Véronica. Puis il la vit parler avec l'inspecteur Morisson. Elle croisa son regard et vint vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se recula ensuite pour le regarder et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

**Véronica** : Lincoln est dans un sale pétrin.

Il hocha la tête ne sachant quoi dire. Il vit l'inspecteur approcher et lui tendre la main. Il la serra et après avoir regardé ses deux interlocuteurs à tour de rôle il posa enfin la question la plus évidente.

**Michael** : Que c'est-il passé ?

**Morisson** : Votre frère a été arrêté car il est soupçonné de meurtre.

Michael le regarda comme si le dernier mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

**Michael **: Mais qui a-t-il tué ?

**Morisson **: Terrence Steadman. C'est le frère de…

**Michael** : La Vice Présidente.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête. Michael regarda Véronica qui avait la tête baissée.

**Michael** : Où est mon frère ?

**Morisson** : En salle d'interrogatoire, le FBI est déjà là.

**Michael** : Est-ce qu'il était ivre ?

**Morisson** : Des prélèvements ont été fait pour analyse, mais pour avoir vu votre frère saoul, je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a pas bu d'alcool. Pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas conscience de ses actes en tout cas.

**Michael** : Qu'est-ce qu'il risque s'il est condamné ?

Véronica releva la tête trouvant la question déplacée.

**Morisson** : La peine capitale. La prison a perpétuité au mieux.

Michael ferma les yeux. Véronica hocha la tête en signe de refus.

**Véronica** : Il ne sera pas condamné parce que je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas tué.

Elle regarda Michael.

**Véronica** : Ne me dis pas que tu crois à sa culpabilité ?

**Michael** : Je ne sais pas Véro… Est-ce qu'il y a des preuves ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

**Morisson** : Quelqu'un l'a vu sortir du parking avec une arme. Et on doit récupérer la vidéo surveillance. Pour l'instant il est là pour être interrogé.

**Véronica** : Je veux le voir.

**Morisson** : Pas maintenant.

**Véronica** : Il a droit à un avocat non ?

**Morisson** : Heu…

**Véronica** : Alors conduisez-moi à lui.

**Morisson** : Je vais voir avec le FBI. Ne bougez pas.

Michael aperçut une chaise face à lui et s'y dirigea. Véronica le suivit et se mit à côté de lui. Elle se rendit compte que Michael était perturbé et lui prit la main.

**Véronica** : On va le sortir de là Mike.

Il hocha mollement la tête mais il donna l'impression de ne pas y croire. Au bout d'une heure trente, le FBI consentie à ce que Véronica voie Lincoln en tant qu'avocate. Elle entra dans la pièce et le serra dans ses bras.

**Véronica** : Linc…

Il la serra contre lui savourant ce contact qu'il n'avait pas eu avec elle depuis des années. Elle se recula et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se laisser tomber elle-même sur la chaise à côté de lui.

**Véronica** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Lincoln** : Je me suis trouvé là par erreur.

**Véronica** : Avec un flingue ?

Il la regarda.

**Lincoln** : On m'a piégé Véro.

**Véronica** : Raconte…

**Lincoln** : Spliman a racheté ma dette de 90 000 et m'a dit que pour le rembourser je devais tuer un type.

**Véronica** : Lincoln !

**Lincoln** : Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Quand je suis arrivé dans le parking et que j'ai pointé mon flingue, le mec était déjà mort. C'était un piège. On m'a envoyé là où ils voulaient que je sois.

**Véronica** : Qui ?

**Lincoln** : Je n'en sais rien moi ! Quelqu'un qui voulait éliminer ce type et me faire porter le chapeau.

Il releva les yeux vers son ex petite amie et crut voir en elle un doute.

**Lincoln** : Dis-moi que tu me crois Véronica ?

Elle le regarda puis lui prit la main.

**Véronica** : Bien sûre que je te crois.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé.

**Véronica** : Mike est dans le couloir, ils ne veulent pas qu'il rentre pour le moment.

**Lincoln** : Lui il pense que je l'ai tué ?

**Véronica** : Je ne sais pas…

Ils furent interrompus par le FBI qui voulait reprendre l'interrogatoire, mais Véronica réussit à obtenir qu'on le reprenne un peu plus tard, le temps d'avoir la vidéo et qu'elle puisse parler de tout cela avec son client. Ils sortirent Lincoln de la salle, menotté. Michael se leva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il croisa le regard de son frère.

**Lincoln** : Je ne l'ai pas tué Mike…

Mais plutôt que de lui assurer qu'il le croyait, Michael se contenta de baisser les yeux. Véronica s'approcha de lui.

**Véronica** : Je prends le dossier en mains. Ils vont continuer à l'interroger dans la matinée, mais en attendant, je vais faire le point avec lui. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête en regardant la pendule accrochée au mur et vit qu'il était déjà sept heures.


	5. Mike ne croit pas en l'innocence de Linc

Le réveil de Sara sonna à cette même heure et elle se réveilla en réalisant que Michael n'était pas revenu

Le réveil de Sara sonna à cette même heure et elle se réveilla en réalisant que Michael n'était pas revenu. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle chercha le téléphone et tenta d'appeler sur le portable de Michael mais elle tomba sur la messagerie. Alors qu'elle sentait l'inquiétude monter en elle, elle entendit les clefs dans la porte. Elle se dirigea à la rencontre de Michael et sut à sa tête que les choses étaient vraiment très graves.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a ?

Il posa ses clefs sur la table et enleva sa veste.

**Michael **: Lincoln a été arrêté.

**Sara** : Pourquoi ?

Il lui lança un regard gêné.

**Michael** : Pour meurtre…

Les yeux de Sara s'agrandirent.

**Sara** : Meurtre !? Mais c'est impossible.

Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et elle le suivit.

**Sara** : C'était un accident ?

**Michael** : Non… il aurait tiré sur le frère de la Vice présidente

**Sara** : Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Michael** : Un témoin l'a vu sortir du parking où Steadman a été assassiné. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment.

Il se servit une tasse de café.

**Michael** : Je vais prendre une douche et filer au bureau.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Sara** : Tu devrais plutôt appeler ton boulot et dire que tu prends une journée. Tu n'as presque pas dormi et ton frère va avoir besoin de ton soutien.

**Michael** : Que veux-tu que je fasse pour lui ? Véronica se charge déjà de son dossier.

Sara fixa Michael.

**Sara** : Tu penses qu'il l'a tué ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

**Michael** : Linc fait des choses tellement stupides depuis quelques temps.

**Sara** : Et tu crois qu'il pourrait assassiner froidement un homme comme ça ? C'est de ton frère qu'on parle là.

**Michael** : Je ne le connais plus Sara.

Elle baissa la tête.

**Sara** : Ecoute, comme tu le dis, on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant. Essaye de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute avant de le condamner. Tant que la lumière n'est pas faite sur cette histoire, aide-le. Il a besoin de toi.

Elle lui caressa la joue et il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras quand elle devina à quel point Michael avait finalement peur. Il la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis Sara se recula.

**Sara** : Je vais appeler l'hôpital et ton boulot et une fois que tu te seras reposé on retournera voir Lincoln.

**Michael** : Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Sara. Va travailler, je me débrouillerai avec ma famille.

**Sara** : Eh, c'est ma famille aussi… TU es ma famille et je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça seul.

Il sourit légèrement.

**Michael** : J'apprécie ton aide, mais ça ne servirait à rien que tu n'ailles pas au travail. Je vais dormir et aller le voir cet après-midi. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au bureau central.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : D'accord.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pendant que Michael appelait son patron pour lui demander une journée de congé. Il attendit ensuite que Sara soit partie pour aller se coucher. Quand il se réveilla vers 11 heures, il appela Véronica pour savoir où ça en était et elle l'informa que l'interrogatoire avait repris. Il la prévint qu'il serait là après le déjeuner et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il arriva au poste vers 13 heures. Le commissaire Morisson vint les informer qu'ils avaient récupéré la cassette et qu'on y voyait Lincoln tirer. Véronica et Michael surent que ça n'était pas bon signe. Après une heure d'attente, on l'autorisa enfin à voir son frère. Véronica préféra les laisser tous les deux. Michael pénétra dans la petite pièce où l'attendait Lincoln. Il avait une mine fatiguée. Michael s'assit face à lui.

**Lincoln** : Salut.

**Michael** : Salut.

Ils se regardèrent attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Ce fut finalement le cadet qui se décida.

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu as fait ça Linc ?

Lincoln ferma les yeux. Il se doutait au fond de lui que son frère ne le croirait pas mais il avait espérer au moins que Michael lui demanderait si c'était lui.

**Lincoln** : Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Michael poussa un soupir d'agacement.

**Michael** : Les juges seront plus cléments avec toi si tu leur dis la vérité.

**Lincoln** : Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas tué ! La voilà la vérité. Mais si même mon frère ne me croit pas comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte ?

Michael sentit la colère monter en lui.

**Michael** : Il y a un enregistrement vidéo te montrant en train de tirer sur ce mec Lincoln !!

**Lincoln** : C'est un montage !

Michael le regarda en hochant la tête d'incompréhension.

**Michael** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Alors que Lincoln expliquait tout à Michael, Sara arriva au commissariat et repéra Véronica installée sur une chaise. Elle s'approcha d'elle, Véronica se leva et Sara la serra dans ses bras. Véronica aimait bien Sara. C'était une femme douce et très compréhensive qui non seulement ne portait jamais de jugement sur les autres mais qui en plus était vraiment très patiente. Et Dieu seul savait comme il fallait de la patience pour être avec un génie fou de son boulot.

**Sara** : Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

**Véronica** : Elles ne sont pas bonnes…

Sara invita Véronica à s'asseoir et se mit à ses côtés.

**Véronica** : Ils ont une vidéo montrant Lincoln pointant son flingue vers la voiture où ce type était.

Sara hocha la tête en signe d'attention.

**Véronica** : Je crains de ne pas réussir à le sortir de là.

Sara posa une main sur celle de Véronica.

**Sara** : Je suis sûre que s'il y a une solution pour le disculper on la trouvera.

Véronica hocha la tête pour approuver.

A l'intérieur de la petite salle, Lincoln regardait Michael qui avait la tête baissée. Il venait de finir son récit et il attendait le verdict de son frère. Quand Michael releva la tête, ce que Lincoln vit dans ses yeux ne le rassura pas.

**Lincoln** : Tu ne me crois pas ?

**Michael** : C'est de la folie… Tu avais une arme, tu étais dans ce parking et d'après Morisson, on te voit tirer sur cette vidéo.

Lincoln hocha la tête.

**Lincoln** : C'est de ta confiance dont j'ai besoin Mike… La même confiance que j'ai en toi.

**Michael** : Moi je ne me mets pas dans des situations aussi folles…

Lincoln secoua la tête avec un sourire amer aux lèvres.

**Lincoln** : Oui, toi tu es la perfection incarnée Mickaël. Le petit génie qui n'a pas de problèmes de fric et qui fait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde.

**Michael** : Non, je suis le type qui a utilisé l'argent de l'assurance vie de sa mère pour s'en sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait toi ? Et surtout, comment tu as pu dépenser 90 000 et en remprunter autant à un type loin d'être un banquier ?

Lincoln le fixa écœuré par les mots de son frère.

**Lincoln** : Si tu ne me crois pas je préfère que tu t'en ailles…

Michael le fixa un instant puis se leva.

**Michael** : Très bien… j'espère que tu t'en sortiras Lincoln.

Ils se regardèrent puis Michael sortit lentement de la pièce. Une fois dehors il ferma les yeux sachant pertinemment que tourner le dos à son frère était la chose la plus horrible qu'il avait faite jusque là. Il croisa le regard de Sara qui consolait Véronica et il sut qu'en cet instant, Sara avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'approcha d'elles. Véronica releva la tête.

**Véronica** : Comment il a pris le fait qu'il y avait une vidéo ?

**Michael** : Il continue de prétendre que ce n'est pas lui.

**Véronica** : S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai.

**Michael** : Toutes les preuves sont contre lui Véro…

Elle se leva et fronça les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

**Véronica **: Ce n'est pas cette attitude qui va l'aider Michael ! Il a besoin de toi.

**Michael** : Il ne veut plus me voir.

Sara baissa la tête en entendant ça.

**Véronica** : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Michael **: Je lui ai demandé des explications et celles qu'il m'a données ne m'ont pas parues cohérentes. Je le lui ai dit et il a dit qu'il préférait que je ne vienne plus.

**Véronica** : Comment tu peux ne pas croire ton propre frère ?

Cette question énerva Michael.

**Michael** : Mon frère est bourré la moitié du temps et l'autre moitié du temps il est tellement paumé qu'il ne se rappelle plus ce qu'il fait ! Franchement Véro, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de voir la vérité en face ?! Il l'a tué ! Il l'a tué pour rembourser cette foutue dette qu'il a accumulé juste pour pouvoir picoler un peu plus !

Le regard de Véronica sembla horrifié devant cette affirmation.

**Véronica** : Tu ne mérites vraiment pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi…

**Michael** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour moi hein ? A part nous faire changer de famille d'accueil tous les 4 matins pour ses conneries et me demander de le sortir de son pétrin une fois adulte ?!

Véronica hocha la tête négativement comme pour rejeter ce qu'il venait de dire et s'éloigna pour rejoindre la fontaine à eau plus loin. Michael jeta un coup d'œil à Sara qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Elle le regarda sans rien dire mais il comprit qu'elle n'approuvait pas son attitude. Il ferma les yeux et s'en alla. Sara resta assise ne sachant qui rejoindre. Elle opta finalement pour Véronica qui semblait au bord des larmes. Elle la consola pendant près d'une heure puis décida de rentrer retrouver Michael. Quand elle arriva dans l'appartement, tout était éteint et silencieux. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau du jeune homme et le vit en train de travailler. Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de signaler sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Il releva la tête vers elle et ils se fixèrent un instant.

**Michael **: Comment va Véro ?

Sara resta appuyée contre la porte ce qui faisait que Michael ne voyait pas son visage, la lumière de sa lampe n'arrivant pas jusqu'à elle.

**Sara** : Ca peut aller…

**Michael** : Elle m'en veut ?

**Sara** : Un peu. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu doutes de ton frère en faite.

Il hocha un peu la tête pour approuver.

**Michael** : Véronica a toujours eu excessivement foie en Lincoln.

Il y eut un silence.

**Michael** : Et toi ?

**Sara** : Moi quoi ?

**Michael** : Tu penses que j'ai tord ?

Elle décroisa les bras et vint vers lui. Elle s'assit sur le bureau et se tourna vers lui.

**Sara** : Je suis plutôt mal placée pour te juger Michael. Non seulement, je ne suis pas sûre moi-même que je serais prête à soutenir mon père s'il se retrouvait dans la même situation que Lincoln, mais en plus je ne connais pas vraiment ton frère.

**Michael** : Mais toi tu es prête à croire qu'il est innocent ?

**Sara** : Je suis plutôt prête à le croire parce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'un homme qui ait pris soin d'un type aussi bien que toi puisse assassiner froidement quelqu'un.

Michael baissa les yeux.

**Michael** : Si j'écoute mon cœur, moi non plus je ne peux pas y croire.

**Sara** : Alors pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes pas ?

**Michael** : Parce que je sais qu'une partie de moi veut espérer que Linc est encore ce type bien mais qu'au vu de tout ce qu'il fait depuis quelques années je suis obligé d'avouer qu'il aurait pu le faire.

**Sara** : Tu connais mieux ton frère que moi. Je suis sûre que si tu penses ça c'est que tu as de bonnes raisons.

**Michael** : Les faits sont là… il y a des preuves.

Sara hocha la tête et eut de la peine en voyant le regard un peu perdu de Michael. Elle savait qu'une bataille entre son cœur et sa tête faisait rage en lui. Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Sara** : Je comprends à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi.

**Michael** : Ouais, c'est difficile d'imaginer son grand frère en assassin.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle sentit à son étreinte qu'il avait vraiment besoin de réconfort.


	6. La vérité fait mal

Dés le lendemain, Michael reprit le cours de sa vie telle qu'elle était avant, c'est-à-dire sans son frère

Dés le lendemain, Michael reprit le cours de sa vie telle qu'elle était avant, c'est-à-dire sans son frère. Tandis que dans une cellule d'une prison de haute sécurité, nommée Fox River, Lincoln lui se battait pour retrouver une vie dont il se disait qu'elle n'aurait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était avant s'il s'en sortait. Véronica l'aidait dans son combat en tentant de rassembler les éléments pouvant le disculper, mais au fil du temps elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Tout accusait Lincoln. Quand, le jugement débuta, trois mois après, les témoignages et les preuves apportées leur laissèrent entrevoir jour après jour une triste issue à ce procès. Sara tenta, plus encore de soutenir Véronica dans cette dure épreuve et la veille du jugement elle tenta également de convaincre Michael, qui n'avait absolument pas participé aux audiences, de venir.

**Sara** : Ton frère va avoir besoin de toi…

**Michael** : Pourquoi ? On sait toi et moi quelle va être la sentence et je suis persuadé qu'au fond de lui il la connaît aussi.

**Sara** : Probablement, c'est justement pour ça que tu dois être là. Il affronte ça seul depuis le début…

**Michael** : Il a Véro avec lui.

**Sara** : Véronica n'a plus la force de l'aider. Elle est encore plus apeurée que lui. Michael s'il te plait.

**Michael** : N'insiste pas Sara, je n'irai pas.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme, j'en suis sûre.

**Michael** : Quel genre d'homme ?

**Sara** : Celui qui laisse tomber sa famille. En tout cas j'ose l'espérer.

Elle s'en alla et alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, il ferma les yeux. Non il n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser tomber sa famille. Mais considérait-il encore Lincoln comme son frère ?

Le lendemain il se leva bien avant que Sara ne soit réveillée. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et quand elle se leva à son tour, elle constata avec déception que Michael était parti travailler. Elle sut qu'il ne viendrait pas au procès. Elle se prépara, fit un peu de ménage puis à 13 heures 30, elle se rendit au tribunal. Elle alla voir Véronica qui attendait qu'on la laisse parler avec son client avant l'audience. La jeune avocate semblait stressée et Sara lui assura qu'elle était là pour elle.

**Véronica** : Michael ne viendra pas ?

Sara baissa les yeux et hocha la tête pour dire non. Véronica approuva avec contrainte. On l'informa alors que Lincoln l'attendait. Elle discuta avec lui jusqu'à ce que les policiers viennent le chercher pour l'emmener dans la salle d'audience. Véronica et Sara entrèrent, et la dernière phase du procès débuta. On rappela pendant près d'une heure les faits, les preuves, les témoignages. Puis le jury se retira pour confirmer ou non le verdict dont ils avaient longuement discuté la veille.

Michael tapait nerveusement avec son crayon sur la grande feuille A3 qui restait désespérément vide. Il pensait à son frère, au fait qu'à cette heure la sentence approchait. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se mit à repenser à son enfance et notamment à l'enterrement de leur mère. Lincoln avait été là pour le réconforter. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à cet instant. Il posa alors son crayon et se leva précipitamment en attrapant sa veste.

Au tribunal, le jury venait de revenir dans la salle. La juge s'adressa au président.

**Juge** : Etes-vous parvenu à un verdict ?

Le président se leva.

**Président** : Oui madame la juge.

Un officier vint chercher le papier contenant le verdict et l'apporta au juge qui jeta un coup d'œil dessus puis le rendit. Véronica regardait ce cérémonial qu'elle connaissait par cœur avec une envie de vomir.

**Juge** : Accusé veuillez vous lever nous allons rendre le verdict.

Lincoln et Véronica se levèrent. Sara serra un peu plus fort la lanière de son sac ressentant un stress beaucoup plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé surtout pour quelqu'un qui connaissait à peine l'accusé. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir une énième fois. Des tas de visiteurs se pointaient ici et ça lui donnait la nausée de savoir qu'ils venaient et repartaient comme s'ils assistaient à une séance de cinéma. Le greffier commença la lecture des chefs d'accusation puis le président du jury annonça le verdict.

**Président** : Dans l'affaire opposant l'état de l'Illinois à Lincoln Burrows, comparaissant pour meurtre avec préméditation, nous déclarons l'accusé… coupable.

Lincoln ferma les yeux en entendant ça. Ce fut d'ailleurs exactement le même geste que firent Véronica, Sara et une autre personne qui était au fond de la salle.

**Jury** : Le prisonnier sera donc renvoyé dans le pénitencier de Fox River où il attendra son exécution.

Elle frappa avec son maillet sur le bureau et tout le monde se leva. Lincoln regarda Véronica qui avait les mains sur son visage. Des policiers vinrent s'emparer de lui. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

**Véronica** : On fera appel Linc.

**Lincoln** : Laisse tomber Véro.

**Véronica** : Non, jamais.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avant que les policiers n'embarquent Lincoln. Sara tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais ce ne fut qu'une vague grimace. Elle s'approcha de Véronica qui pleurait et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Alors que le tribunal se vidait, elle leva la tête et aperçut une silhouette familière sortir. Quand Sara eut raccompagné Véronica chez elle et que celle-ci lui eut assuré que ça irait, elle rentra à l'appartement. Michael était encore à son bureau.

**Sara **: Salut.

Il releva la tête et fut un peu étonné de voir les yeux de Sara légèrement rouges. Bien que la jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement attachée à Lincoln, la détresse de Véronica lui avait fait verser quelques larmes.

**Michael** : Salut.

Elle s'approcha et s'adossa contre le canapé. Il y eut un silence.

**Sara **: Je suppose que tu es au courant du verdict ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Michael** : Tous les médias en parlent. Comment va Véro ?

**Sara **: Pas très bien. Mais vu les sentiments qu'elle a pour Lincoln s'est compréhensible.

Il hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Tu as dû le remarquer toi-même d'ailleurs.

**Michael** : De quoi ?

**Sara** : Qu'elle allait mal. Tu as vu sa réaction au tribunal.

Il la fixa un instant.

**Sara** : Je t'ai vu quitter la salle d'audience. C'est bien que tu sois venu.

**Michael **: Je ne sais pas… Ca n'a rien changé de tout façon.

**Sara** : Si, pour moi ça change tout. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée sur l'homme que j'aime.

Elle le regarda un instant puis sortit du bureau.

La vie reprit son cour et Michael sembla occulter son frère jusqu'à ce qu'un midi, il voie débarquer Véronica à la table du bar où il déjeunait.

**Véronica** : Bonjour Michael…

**Michael** : Bonjour Véronica. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Je te dois toujours un resto.

Elle prit place en face de lui et esquissa enfin un sourire.

**Véronica** : Je craignais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Non pourquoi ?

**Véronica** : Je ne sais pas, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis cette fois où on s'est disputé au sujet de ton frère. Tu n'as pas oublié ton frère au moins ?

Il poussa un soupir.

**Michael** : Ecoute Véro, tu es mon amie. Et l'amitié pour moi ça signifie être capable d'accepter que l'autre ne fasse pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Est-on vraiment obligé de parler de Lincoln chaque fois que l'on se voit ?

**Véronica** : Notre amitié inclus forcément Lincoln. On se connaît tous les trois depuis tant d'années. Et ton frère est dans de sales draps. Est-ce que ce que tu penses de l'amitié ne s'applique pas à la fraternité ?

Il posa son verre comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas de sujet.

**Michael** : Il a tué un homme Véronica.

**Véronica** : Il dit que non. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il reste ton frère… cet ado qui veillait sur toi.

**Michael** : Il me laissait des nuits entières seul quand on était ados, pour aller traîner je ne sais où. Le Lincoln qu'il était avant de devenir ce paumé à disparu c'est comme ça. Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrais te faire à cette idée.

**Véronica** : Lincoln a toujours tout fait pour toi même quand il n'était pas auprès de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il t'aime et qu'il est fier de toi. Tout ce que tu es aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui Michael.

Il sembla excédé d'entendre ça.

**Michael** : Je suis ce que je suis parce que j'ai fait les bons choix et le meilleur a sûrement été celui de ne pas prendre exemple sur mon frère. C'est seulement en ça que je dois le remercier : M'avoir montrer l'exemple à ne pas suivre.

**Véronica** : Tu le penses vraiment ?

**Michael** : Oui… j'ai utilisé cet argent à bon escient. Lui non. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

**Véronica** : Peut-être que tu devrais te demander pourquoi étrangement tu as reçu à tes 18 ans une somme d'argent qui correspond exactement à la somme que Lincoln a lui même emprunté à ces types.

Il la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait.

**Michael **: De quoi tu parles ?

Véronica baissa les yeux en regrettant d'avoir été si loin.

**Michael** : Véro…

Elle le regarda.

**Véronica** : Lincoln m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais j'en ai assez de te voir le mépriser ainsi. Cet argent ne provenait pas de l'assurance vie de ta mère parce qu'elle n'en a jamais eue. La vérité Michael c'est que ces 90 000 te viennent de Lincoln. Il les a emprunté pour toi. Pour que tu ne suives pas son exemple justement.

Michael sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer en lui. Il n'entendit même pas ce que Véronica lui disait par la suite. Il était en train de penser à Lincoln et se disait que tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de son frère depuis ses 18 ans était faux. Il prenait Lincoln pour un égoïste qui n'avait pas su gérer son argent mais en réalité, c'était lui l'égoïste. C'était lui qui avait fait couler son frère et c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé dans cette prison.

**Michael** : C'est ma faute…

Véronica le regarda et réalisa que la façon dont elle avait dit les choses conduirait forcément Michael à cette conclusion et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait également que c'était la raison pour laquelle Lincoln avait toujours refusé de le lui dire, même dans les pires moments. Elle prit la main de Michael.

**Véronica** : Non ce n'est pas ta faute. Lincoln s'est mis dans le pétrin tout seul je peux te l'assurer.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

**Michael** : Lincoln s'est mis dans le pétrin pour rembourser une dette qu'il a contractée à cause de moi. Tout est ma faute Véronica. Je l'ai condamné à mort.

Il se leva précipitamment et s'en alla. Véronica se leva.

**Véronica** : Michael !

Elle le regarda partir avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle connaissait bien Michael et elle avait très vite compris que cet homme pouvait soit ignorer totalement le sort de ceux qui l'avaient déçu, soit tout faire pour aider ceux qu'il aimait, et c'était sans doute dans ce cas qu'il était le plus dangereux. Par amour il était prêt à tout, même à se sacrifier. Elle prit son téléphone et composa donc un numéro.

Michael avait marché jusqu'au parc situé aux abords de la rivière Chicago. C'était l'endroit exact où Lincoln et lui s'étaient réfugiés à la mort de leur mère. Lincoln lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien et qu'il veillerait sur lui pour toujours. Michael s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait-il pu à ce point se tromper sur son frère ? Et quand avait-il cessé de croire en ses promesses ? Il fouilla dans son portefeuille et en sortit une grue en origami qu'il regarda un long moment. Alors qu'il devait être là depuis une heure, il entendit des pas derrière lui et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Sara. Elle regardait l'eau.

**Sara** : Véro m'a appelée. Elle était inquiète pour toi.

Michael essuya ses yeux.

**Michael** : Elle t'a tout raconté ?

**Sara **: Oui.

Sara le regarda.

**Sara** : Ce n'est pas ta faute Michael.

Il fixa à son tour la rivière.

**Michael** : Tu crois ? Il a emprunté cet argent pour moi, parce qu'il était sûr que je m'en sortirais. Il m'a accordé sa confiance et a même sacrifié sa vie pour moi et en retour je n'ai même pas été capable de le soutenir quand il a eu besoin de moi. Pire encore, j'ai refusé de croire ce qu'il me disait.

**Sara** : Tu ne savais pas.

Il se tourna vers elle.

**Michael** : J'aurais dû le sentir en moi. En faite je n'aurais pas dû avoir à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour moi pour le croire enfin.

Sara vit qu'il tenait un papier dans sa main.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il le lui tendit.

**Michael** : C'est la preuve que Lincoln a toujours veillé sur moi. Quand on était jeunes, Linc partait toutes les nuits sans me dire où. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui mais je ne le lui ai jamais dit parce que… parce que quand je me réveillais il y avait une grue en origami sur la table de chevet et… Linc n'était pas là, mais je savais qu'il était venu, qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé seul toute la nuit. Je crois que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il veillait sur moi. Et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oublier ça. Je ne comprends pas comment un jour j'ai pu oublier que mon frère m'aimait.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Michael.

**Michael** : Je ne mérite pas d'être son frère.

Sara le regarda.

**Sara** : Michäel…

Il s'effondra en larmes et elle se mit alors à genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa la nuque comme pour le calmer et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.


	7. Commençons par se battre légalement

Le lendemain lorsque Michael se réveilla, son cœur se serra

Le lendemain lorsque Michael se réveilla, son cœur se serra. Il se sentait aussi mal que si Linc était déjà mort. Pire encore il avait l'impression de l'avoir tué. Il se leva avec difficulté et alla jusque dans la cuisine où Sara était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se tourna et lui adressa un léger sourire. Il la salua et s'assit à table. Elle posa le bol devant lui et lui prit la main avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Sara** : Comment tu te sens ?

Il dégagea sa main pour se frotter le visage.

**Michael **: Comme si j'avais moi-même appuyé sur la détente et fait accuser Linc à ma place.

**Sara** : Michael… je t'en prie ne commence pas à penser comme ça. Tu vas te détruire.

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**Michael** : Il faut que je lui parle.

**Sara **: Je sais. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**Michael** : Non.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur lui pendant un long moment.

Il se rendit ensuite à la prison de Fox River et fut conduit au parloir. Il s'assit face à une grande cage grillagée et attendit que son frère arrive. Une douleur l'envahit quand il le vit menotté ainsi et considéré comme un dangereux criminel. Pourtant, le sourire de son frère le rassura un peu. Lincoln s'assit face à lui et le regarda.

**Lincoln** : Je suis content de te voir.

Michael avala sa salive réalisant que son frère ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

**Michael** : Comment tu vas ?

**Lincoln** : Ca va… ce n'est pas si mal ici, on est logé, nourri et on glande toute la journée… Ca pourrait presque ressembler au paradis.

Michael fit un sourire crispé.

**Michael** : Je te demande pardon Linc…

Lincoln regarda fixement son petit frère dont la conscience semblait le torturer.

**Lincoln** : Pardon pourquoi ?

Michael regarda son frère, les yeux brillants de larmes.

**Michael** : De ne pas avoir cru en toi… de t'avoir laissé affronter cette épreuve seul… de t'avoir poussé dans cette prison.

**Lincoln** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Michael ?

**Michael** : Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… je sais à quoi ont servi ces 90000 . Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Lincoln inspira un grand coup.

**Lincoln** : C'est Véro qui te l'a dit ?

Michael hocha lentement la tête.

**Lincoln** : Ecoute Michael… je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'étais convaincu que tu refuserais l'argent si tu savais d'où il venait.

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'aurais pu m'en sortir sans ça… et toi aussi.

**Lincoln** : Tu méritais cet argent… J'avais déjà bien assez déconné avec toi. Je t'ai fait vivre une vie loin d'être idéale pendant notre adolescence… je voulais que tu aies cette vie dont tu rêvais. Et aujourd'hui je sais que ça valait vraiment le coup. Je suis fier de toi Michael.

Michael fit une grimace pour essayer de retenir ses larmes.

**Michael** : Mais mon égoïsme t'a conduit ici…

**Lincoln **: Non, je refuse de t'entendre dire ça. J'ai merdé c'est tout.

**Michael** : Je n'ai même pas essayé de t'aider.

Lincoln ferma les yeux en entendant ça.

**Lincoln** : Michael…

**Michael** : Je n'ai pas répondu à ton appel ce soir là… Si je l'avais fait, peut-être que…

**Lincoln** : Non, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je me suis mis dans ce pétrin tout seul.

**Michael** : C'est gentil d'essayer de me faire déculpabiliser, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je sais que tout ça c'est de ma faute et je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te sortir de là…

**Lincoln** : Il n'y a rien à faire…. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu essayes de me donner de l'espoir. Véronica veut croire qu'elle peut me sortir de là et c'est en train de la détruire alors je ne veux pas que tu fasses pareil.

Michael alla pour répondre mais son frère l'en empêcha.

**Lincoln** : Elle m'a dit que Sara et toi essayiez de faire un bébé. C'est bien.

Michael regarda son frère en se disant que vraiment ce n'était pas lui qui méritait d'être derrière ces barreaux.

**Lincoln** : Reprends ta vie Michael… fonde une nouvelle famille et oublie que tu as un frère.

**Michael** : Ne me demande pas de faire ça Linc.

**Lincoln **: Il n'y a aucun moyen de me sortir de là, alors laisse tomber.

**Michael** : Je ne peux pas…

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des visites retentie et Michael se leva. Il plaça sa main contre le grillage et Linc en fit autant.

**Michael** : Je t'aime Lincoln.

**Lincoln** : Moi aussi je t'aime Mike…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Michael s'en alla.

A partir de ce moment, le cadet des deux frères tenta de se racheter en agissant un peu plus pour faire libérer Lincoln de prison. Il commença donc par aider Véronica à trouver des éléments leur permettant de gagner l'appel. Pendant près de deux mois, il jongla entre son boulot, l'affaire Burrows et tenta d'accorder les quelques instants qu'il lui restait à Sara. Malgré tout, il remarqua que la jeune femme se sentait délaissée, c'est pour ça que ce soir-là, il accepta de l'accompagner à cette foutue réception de Noël, donnée près de deux semaines avant le fameux jour. Alors que Sara vagabondait de la salle de bain à la chambre en changeant de tenue toutes les secondes, Michael tenait ferment sa chaussette gauche dans sa main sans avoir visiblement l'envie de l'enfiler. Quand Sara eut enfin trouvé la tenue idéale, une robe noire qu'elle avait déjà essayée une demi-heure plus tôt, elle s'arrêta pour regarder Michael. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tant il semblait dans ses pensées. Elle finit d'attacher son collier et s'assit à côté de lui. C'est le poids du corps de sa compagne sur le lit qui attira l'attention de Michael.

**Sara** : Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en as pas envie Michael…

Il la regarda et se força à sourire.

**Michael** : Si, j'en ai envie.

Il enfila enfin sa chaussette et Sara attendit qu'il se soit redressé pour lui prendre la main.

**Sara **: Tu t'es beaucoup investi ces deux derniers mois dans la préparation de l'appel de ton frère, je peux comprendre que tu aies envie d'assister au verdict.

En effet, Michael avait assisté une bonne partie de l'après-midi au jugement, ou plutôt à la procédure d'analyse du respect des lois lors du précédent jugement, et il avait dû partir avant d'avoir le verdict parce qu'il avait promis à Sara de l'accompagner à cette réception. Comme elle le lui prouvait en cet instant, Sara ne lui en aurait pas voulu de faillir à sa promesse, mais il l'avait beaucoup trop négligée depuis quelques mois. Et surtout, il n'avait pas prévu que l'appel de Lincoln durerait si longtemps ou peut-être n'avait-il pas songé que chez les médecins, les réceptions commençaient à 18 heures.

**Michael** : Ca va aller, Véro m'appellera.

**Sara** : Ta place est auprès de ton frère.

**Michael** : Ca ne changera rien pour le verdict et puis je t'ai promis.

**Sara** : Je ne t'en voudrais pas de…

Il l'interrompit.

**Michael** : Je sais, mais de toute façon je suis là maintenant et je suis sûre que l'appel est sur le point de se terminer. Alors allons-y.

Elle hocha la tête sachant que le regard déterminé de Michael était le signe que la discussion était close. Ils se rendirent donc à cette soirée à laquelle Sara regrettait d'avoir fait promettre à Michael de venir parce que voir l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi anxieux n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Malgré tout, elle ne savait comment il pouvait faire ça, mais Michael restait courtois et conversait avec d'autres médecins. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, Sara n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'en cet instant l'esprit de Michael était à l'autre bout de la ville dans une petite salle d'audience dans laquelle Véronica se battait seule pour Lincoln, qui n'avait même pas le droit d'assister à cette petite séance qui déterminerait, encore une fois, son sort. Alors qu'il discutait toujours, Michael sentit une légère pression sur son poignet et se tourna vers la femme qui la provoquait. Il vit Sara s'excuser auprès du médecin de devoir les abandonner et entraîna Michael un peu plus loin. Elle s'arrêta et se plaça face à lui.

**Sara** : Va là-bas Michael…

**Michael** : Pourquoi ?

**Sara** : Parce que je vois bien que tu es anxieux et que j'ai un étrange pressentiment.

Il la regarda.

**Michael** : Je t'assure que…

Lily vint les interrompre.

**Lily** : Salut vous deux…

Sara lui sourit mais parvint difficilement à masquer l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait pour le fait que cette jeune femme vienne les interrompre chaque fois que ce n'était pas le moment. Michael sembla le remarquer et décida de détourner l'attention de Lily pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de ce que Sara éprouvait en cet instant à son égard.

**Michael** : Bonjour.

**Lily** : Je vous présente Gary Coldman.

Sara écouta à peine ce qu'elle disait, trop concentrée sur le visage impassible de Michael. Elle capta juste que ce Gary était le nouveau compagnon de Lily et qu'il était le directeur d'une banque de Chicago. Michael en homme courtois qu'il était s'informa de son activité, et quand il le lui demanda, il expliqua à Gary son métier. Il s'interrompit à un moment car le téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste vibrait.

**Michael** : Excusez-moi.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Sara, Lily et Gary discuter.

**Gary** : Vous désirez un verre ?

**Lily** : Oui, une coupe de champagne pour moi.

**Gary** : Et vous Sara ?

Sara détourna le regard de Michael qui s'éloignait vers le bout de la salle.

**Sara** : Rien merci.

Gary s'en alla et Lily attendit qu'il soit partit pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

**Lily** : Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que tu étais très prudente avec l'alcool, la cigarette et l'alimentation… nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

Sara regarda Lily avec interrogation.

**Lily** : Oui certaines personnes trouvent que tu as pris un peu de poids et elles se demandent si tu ne serais pas enceinte.

Sara détourna les yeux et croisa le regard de Michael. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

**Lily** : Sara ?

Sara regarda de nouveau Lily.

**Sara** : Non je ne suis pas enceinte. Excuse-moi.

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers Michael le cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement. Quand elle fut assez près de lui, elle l'entendit parler.

**Michael** : Je te remercie Véro, je passe te voir demain.

Il raccrocha et resta les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Sara se plaça face à lui, attendant qu'il parle. Il releva enfin les yeux et secoua la tête en signe négatif. Elle comprit alors que l'appel avait été rejeté. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

**Sara** : Je suis désolée…

**Michael** : Au fond, je crois que je n'espérais pas grand chose de cet appel.

Elle lui prit la main.

**Sara** : Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Michael se laissa guider par son besoin de fuir ces mondanités.

**Michael** : Ouais…

Elle alla pour l'entraîner vers la sortie quand il l'en empêcha.

**Michael** : J'ai quelque chose à faire Sara. Tu n'as qu'à rester là, je reviendrai te chercher plus tard.

**Sara** : Non je…

**Michael** : J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Elle le fixa puis hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Je m'arrangerai pour rentrer.

**Michael** : Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Je suis là Michael.

Il la regarda et lui caressa la joue.

**Michael** : Je sais et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en alla sous l'œil quelque peu inquiet de Sara.


	8. Pas si simple la vie de couple

Après avoir rejoint sa voiture, Michael ne prit pas la route pour rentrer à l'appartement

Après avoir rejoint sa voiture, Michael ne prit pas la route pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il s'engouffra dans la circulation pour aller jusqu'au siège de la société _Middleton_, _Maxwell_ et _Schaum _dans laquelle il travaillait. Quand il y arriva, il était 19 heures et seuls quelques bureaux semblaient encore occupés. Trop peu pour qu'on remarque sa présence en ces lieux. Il grimpa jusqu'aux archives et referma la porte. Il se dirigea vers les grandes armoires du fond et après avoir parcouru rapidement des yeux les étiquettes inscrites sur les différents tiroirs, il en ouvrit un qui portait la mention « Bâtiments fédéraux ». Il fouilla et tomba sur le rouleau contenant les plans qu'il recherchait. Un sourire victorieux se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il prit les plans et redescendit jusqu'à sa voiture le plus discrètement possible. Une fois revenu à l'appartement, Michael constata que Sara n'était pas encore revenu et il en fut soulagé. Il alla jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de bureau, alluma la lumière, se dirigea jusqu'au grand mur blanc attenant à celui de la baie vitrée et déplia les multiples rouleaux de papier qu'il venait de subtiliser. Il les accrocha un par un au mur, en tâchant de les faire coïncider. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'éloigna pour regarder les plans et son regard fut attiré par le cartouche en bas du plan le plus à droite. Il attrapa un marqueur sur son bureau et s'approcha pour barrer le nom de Fox River qui y était inscrit. Michael n'avait pas menti, il n'attendait pas grand chose de cet appel. En faite il n'attendait plus grand chose de la justice américaine depuis que deux mois plus tôt il avait compris que tous s'étaient ligués pour faire condamner à mort son frère aîné. Alors il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de sauver Lincoln par ses propres moyens. Par chance, le cabinet dans lequel il travaillait avait eu en charge toute la mise aux normes de Fox River et Michael possédait donc désormais toutes les portes de sortie de cette prison. Restait plus qu'à mettre au point le plan idéal pour faire sortir son frère. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée précise quant au moyen de le faire, mais il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. Il desserra sa cravate et commença à étudier chaque parcelle du dessin qui était face à lui. Il entendit Sara rentrer vers 22 heures. Elle vint dans le bureau et fut étonnée de le voir en train de travailler. Elle s'approcha et regarda le grand plan qui s'étalait face à lui.

**Sara** : Que fais-tu ?

**Michael** : Je travail sur un nouveau projet.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

**Sara** : C'était ça que tu devais faire d'urgence ?

Il la regarda à son tour.

**Michael** : En faite, j'avais besoin de me promener, et j'ai ensuite décidé de venir travailler.

Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait détourner Michael de son travail. Elle avait crû pendant deux mois que la réponse était la culpabilité par rapport à son frère, mais visiblement il avait déjà tourné la page de l'étape « cour d'appel ».

**Sara** : Est-ce que ça va ?

Il retourna à la contemplation du mur.

**Michael** : Oui.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée. Tu viens ?

**Michael** : Je te rejoins plus tard

Elle l'observa un instant puis s'en alla en sachant pertinemment qu'elle dormirait quand il viendrait enfin au lit. Une fois couchée, elle se mit à penser et se dit que malgré toute la compréhension que la situation nécessitait, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude distante de Michael. Tandis que sur ces pensées, Sara sombrait dans un sommeil profond, Michael se torturait l'esprit à trouver une solution pour faire sortir son frère de cette prison. A 4 heures du matin il en vint à la conclusion que la seule possibilité de sortir d'une prison de haute sécurité était de s'y faire enfermer d'abord. Pourtant quand il alla dans la chambre et qu'il vit Sara endormit, son cœur se serra. Avait-il le droit de lui faire ça ? Même s'il comptait sortir de cette prison très rapidement, il savait que Sara prendrait ça comme un abandon. Il savait aussi que s'évader avec Lincoln conduirait forcément à changer de vie et Sara était-elle prête à le suivre ? Une certitude existait en tout cas, Michael ne pourrait supporter de la perdre. Il devait réfléchir vite à toutes les conséquences que le fait de sauver son frère entraîneraient. Il vint se coucher auprès de la jeune femme et resta un long moment à la contempler avant de trouver le sommeil à son tour. Quand il se réveilla, Sara était déjà partie travailler et il était presque 9 heures. Heureusement que les horaires de son travail étaient flexibles et il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être même obtenir de travailler chez lui, ce qui lui permettrait de se concentrer beaucoup plus sur son projet d'évasion. Il se rendit donc au bureau et alla voir son patron qui finit par lui accorder la possibilité de travailler chez lui les après-midi uniquement, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Après la pause déjeuner, il rentra donc à son appartement et alterna entre son travail et le plan d'évasion. Sara rentra vers 17 heures et fut étonnée de le trouver là. Il lui expliqua que se sentant stressé au bureau il avait décidé de demander à son patron de le laisser bosser chez lui. Elle s'assit sur le dossier du canapé.

**Sara** : Je suis allée voir Véro. Elle ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui.

Il se frappa le front.

**Michael** : C'est vrai, je lui avais dit que j'irais la voir. J'ai complètement oublié.

Elle ne répondit pas.

**Sara** : Tu n'es pas allé voir ton frère non plus ?

**Michael** : J'irai demain.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il se leva voyant que quelque chose la contrariait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Michael** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Sara **: Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu passes deux mois à aider Véronica et Lincoln et au moment où ils ont le plus besoin de toi, tu te renfermes de nouveau dans ton boulot. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu abandonnes c'est ça ?

Il regarda le paysage à travers la baie.

**Michael** : Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a encore quelque chose à faire ?

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux.

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu penses qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire que tu dois tout laisser tomber.

**Michael** : Je ne laisse pas tomber. Au contraire.

Il se tourna vers elle.

**Michael** : Justement Sara, j'explore une autre possibilité de sauver Linc et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu me suivras sur ce projet.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas, parle-moi de ce projet…

**Michael** : Je ne peux pas.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Comment veux-tu que je te dise que je t'aiderai si tu ne me dis rien ?

**Michael** : Je ne te demande pas ton aide, juste ta confiance.

Ils se fixaient des yeux et Sara décela une lueur inquiétante dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**Sara** : Tu m'effraies Michael. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares qui nécessite ma confiance ?

**Michael** : Je ne peux rien dire, mais je ne continuerai pas si tu ne me dis pas que le moment venu tu me soutiendras.

Elle passa sa mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles. Elle inspira puis ferma brièvement les yeux avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Michael.

**Sara** : Tu as ma confiance Michael. Tu l'as toujours eu tout comme mon soutient.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras.

**Michael** : Merci Sara.

Elle le serra à son tour.

**Sara** : Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose également ?

Il se recula et la regarda.

**Sara** : Ne fais rien d'irréfléchis.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Tu me connais non ? Je réfléchis à longueur de journée.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Ca ne me rassure pas forcément en faite.

Il lui caressa la joue et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle s'en alla et il retourna à son plus grand projet. Il consacra beaucoup de temps à la préparation de son plan dont il ne souffla mot à personne. Pendant deux semaines, Sara ne le vit pratiquement pas sortir de son bureau. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus nerveux. En effet, Michael n'arrivait pas à mémoriser le plan. Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Sara vint voir Michael dans son bureau et le surprit en train de s'énerver. Elle s'approcha.

**Sara** : Michael ?

Il se retourna vivement, gêné de voir qu'elle l'avait surpris.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle regarda le plan quadrillé et numéroté.

**Michael** : Rien… un problème d'architecture c'est tout.

**Sara** : Ce plan semble t'en poser pas mal.

Il hocha la tête pour dire oui et lui passa une main dans le dos pour l'obliger à se retourner et ainsi quitter des yeux le plan.

**Sara** : On va chez Véronica ce soir tu n'as pas oublié ?

**Michael** : Non. Je vais me préparer.

Il posa ses papiers sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Sara se retourna vers le plan et croisa les bras tout en le regardant. Elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange face à ce dessin. Elle secoua finalement la tête sans même songer à regarder de plus prêt ce bâtiment représenté sur la feuille. Elle rejoignit Michael dans la salle de bain et se maquilla pendant qu'il était sous la douche.

**Sara** : Au faite Michael, tu as pensé à acheter quelque chose pour ton neveu ?

Il passa la tête par le rideau de la douche.

**Michael** : LJ sera là ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit de gros yeux.

**Sara** : Je te l'ai dit une bonne douzaine de fois.

Il éteignit la douche, attrapa une serviette et sortit.

**Michael** : Il est quelle heure ?

**Sara** : 19 heures.

**Michael** : Oh c'est bon, je vais avoir le temps de passer lui chercher un jeu vidéo avant le repas.

**Sara** : Véronica nous attend pour 19h30 Michael ! Pourquoi tu t'y prends toujours à la dernière minute ?

**Michael** : J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment.

**Sara **: On ce demande à quelle période de l'année tu n'es pas débordé !

Elle sortit visiblement vexée.

**Michael** : Sara !

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il semblait la décevoir de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il s'essuya rapidement et la rejoignit dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle était assise sur le lit et regardait le bracelet que son père lui avait offert à ses 20 ans. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Michael **: Je te sens sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Oh tu as remarqué que j'habitais encore cet appartement ?

**Michael** : Sara… Je sais que je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment, mais je te promets que je redeviendrai attentif.

**Sara** : Quand ?

**Michael** : Quand mon frère sera libre…

Elle eut un sourire amer. Il lui prit la main.

**Michael **: Je suis là malgré tout.

**Sara** : Ah oui ?

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Sara et glissa le long de sa joue.

**Michael** : Parle-moi…

**Sara** : Je ne suis toujours pas enceinte Michael. Ca fait 6 mois qu'on essaye et il n'y a rien. J'ai cru l'être il y a un mois mais c'était une fausse alerte et j'avoue que je commence à m'inquiéter.

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

**Sara** : Tu étais trop occupé avec la préparation de l'appel de Lincoln.

Il se frotta les yeux, ne sachant comment lui dire les choses sans qu'elle ne le prenne mal.

**Michael** : Peut-être que ce n'est pas la bonne période de notre vie pour faire un enfant.

Elle le regarda et il sentit la déception envahir le cœur de Sara.

**Sara** : Tu ne veux plus de bébé ?

**Michael** : Ecoute, mon frère va peut-être être exécuté dans 2 mois. Sincèrement je ne crois pas que je profiterai pleinement de la joie d'être papa si je dois affronter la peine de perdre mon frère.

Elle baissa la tête. Il passa une main dans son dos. Elle releva alors son visage et il vit qu'il était inondé de larmes.

**Michael** : Ma puce…

**Sara** : Je me sens seule Michael… J'avais vraiment envie de ce bébé pour combler ce vide qui m'envahit au fur et à mesure que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

**Michael** : Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi.

Elle se leva.

**Sara** : Arrête d'essayer de croire que tout va bien entre nous. Je peux être patiente, je peux même attendre pour avoir un enfant, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es toujours là.

**Michael** : Je suis là…

**Sara** : Non tu n'es plus là… Je sais que tu souffres à cause de ton frère et je sais aussi que c'est égoïste de ma part de réagir ainsi dans un moment aussi pénible pour toi, mais j'ai des besoins moi aussi.

Il se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sara

**Michael** : Oui… je comprends. Accorde-moi deux mois c'est tout. Après je te promets qu'on fondera une famille et que je prendrai soin de toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond pour retenir ses larmes.

**Michael** : J'ai besoin de toi Sara…

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Moi aussi Michael… Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a que l'un de nous qui comble ce besoin pour l'autre.

Elle se dégagea, essuya ses yeux et alla pour partir. Elle se retourna.

**Sara** : J'attendrai… parce que je t'aime. Mais dis-toi bien que plus le temps passe et plus les liens qui nous unissent se brisent.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant ça et il l'entendit sortir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Allait-il la perdre elle aussi ?


	9. Réconciliation avant discussion

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, Sara et Michael prirent la voiture et allèrent jusqu'au centre commercial

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, Sara et Michael prirent la voiture et allèrent jusqu'au centre commercial. Sara préféra attendre le jeune homme dans la voiture pendant qu'il achetait le cadeau de LJ. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Véronica qui leur fit remarqué sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'ils étaient en retard.

**Véronica** : Vous avez encore essayé de faire ce bébé tant attendu ?

Michael et Sara se jetèrent un regard gêné et furent soulagés que LJ vienne les saluer.

**LJ **: Oncle Mike !

Michael sourit.

**Michael** : LJ… tu as encore grandi à ce que je vois.

Il le prit par l'épaule et allèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils s'installèrent pour boire l'apéro. Michael tendit un paquet à LJ.

**Michael** : Joyeux Noël.

LJ déchira le papier cadeau et s'extasia devant le jeu.

**LJ** : Oh Mortal Kombat l'édition de luxe !! Il y a des années que je le cherche ! Merci oncle Mike !

Il l'enlaça, tandis que Véronica remerciait Sara de la magnifique écharpe qu'elle lui avait offerte. Après le repas, Michael et LJ se mirent devant la console qui suivait LJ partout et s'affrontèrent au jeu de Mortal Kombat. Sara et Véronica s'installèrent sur des fauteuils pour parler.

**Sara** : C'est impressionnant le nombre de choses que l'on peut voir aux urgences. L'autre jour j'ai vu un type tatoué sur tout le torse c'était incroyable.

Michael détourna légèrement l'attention du jeu en entendant cela.

**Véronica** : Ah oui ? Est-ce que c'était beau au moins ce qu'il avait tatoué ?

**Sara** : Pas vraiment non, il y avait des traits et des formes diverses. A vrai dire ça ne représentait pas grand chose. Pour moi en tout cas, mais je suppose que pour lui ça avait une signification.

Michael se fit réduire en miette par LJ qui se tourna vers lui.

**LJ **: Michael ! Tu n'es pas concentré là !

Michael tourna les yeux vers LJ. Tandis que Sara et Véronica s'étaient interrompues pour les regarder. Devant le regard étrange de son oncle, LJ s'arrêta.

**LJ** : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Michael secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

**Michael** : Rien. Excuse-moi je suis un peu fatigué.

Il regarda la pendule.

**Michael** : Il est minuit et demi, Sara ça ne te dérange pas si on rentre ?

**Sara** : Non.

LJ les traita de vieux couple et retourna à l'écran de la télé pour continuer la partie. Il s'interrompit tout juste pour leur dire au revoir et pour écouter Michael lui dire qu'il venait le chercher à 15 heures pour l'emmener voir son père à la prison. Le couple salua et remercia Véronica avant de rentrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement et Sara annonça qu'elle allait se coucher mais Michael la retint par le bras.

**Michael** : Attends… Il est minuit passé, c'est Noël maintenant.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et lui tendit un petit paquet.

**Michael** : Tiens c'est ton cadeau.

Elle le regarda puis saisit le paquet et le déballa. Elle ouvrit la boîte et tomba sur une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles.

**Michael** : Tu n'arrivais pas à en trouver qui allaient avec le bracelet de ton père alors quand je les ai vu dans la vitrine, je n'ai pas hésité.

Elle lui donna un baiser.

**Sara** : Merci… Tu les as acheté tout à l'heure ?

Il sourit, se sentant démasqué. Elle sourit à son tour et lui caressa la joue.

**Sara** : Ca me fait plaisir vraiment. Ton cadeau est sous le sapin si tu veux…

Il la prit par la taille.

**Michael** : C'est toi mon cadeau. Ton sourire, ton regard, ta bonne humeur, ta patience, ta tendresse… tu es le cadeau parfait.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

**Michael** : Je t'aime.

Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux. Michael vit que ceux de sa douce brillaient. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front puis descendit vers ses lèvres pour les saisir avec les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Elle se laissa aller aux douces caresses de son compagnon et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture de la jupe de Sara qui atterrit en bas de ses chevilles. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et se plaça à côté d'elle pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après de longues caresses et de tendres baisers, ils firent l'amour avec passion comme pour effacer la discussion douloureuse qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt. Il la serra contre lui et la laissa s'endormir dans ses bras en lui donnant des petits baisers dans le cou. Alors qu'elle semblait profondément endormie, il se leva pour aller à son bureau et commença à créer des dessins sur des calques en mélangeant des morceaux du plan de Fox River avec des dessins divers.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se déshabillait pour prendre une douche, Michael se regarda dans le miroir. Il retira un pansement qui couvrait son bras et admira le tatouage qui s'étalait de son épaule à son poignet. Sara arriva à ce moment là et resta fixée sur le tatouage.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

**Michael** : Un tatouage.

**Sara** : Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi il est sur ton bras ?

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Tu n'aimes pas ?

Elle s'approcha et le frôla du bout des doigts.

**Sara** : Bof…

Il fit une grimace.

**Michael** : C'est dommage parce que j'ai l'intention de le continuer sur tout le torse… et le dos.

Elle plissa les yeux pour le regarder.

**Sara** : Tu me fais quoi là Michael ? La crise de la trentaine ?

Il rit.

**Michael** : J'ai 31 ans alors je suis un peu en retard si c'est ça…

Elle observa plus amplement le tatouage.

**Sara **: Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

**Michael** : Rien de particulier… j'aime bien c'est tout.

Elle s'adossa au lavabo.

**Sara** : Tu fais vraiment des choses étranges ces derniers temps… Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ton frère ?

Il la fixa.

**Michael** : Comment ça ?

**Sara** : Et bien, il y a un mois tu évoques un projet pour le faire sortir de là et depuis je n'ai pas vraiment vu de résultat. Par contre plus l'échéance de son exécution approche et plus tu es pris dans tes pensées. Tu fais des choses étranges, comme ce tatouage où le fait de partir à l'autre bout de l'Illinois pour je ne sais quoi au lieu d'aller travailler. Je peux comprendre que tu sois perturbé, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu fais tout ça pour oublier en quelque sorte ce qui est en train de se passer ou si ça a encore un rapport avec ce projet ?

**Michael** : Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

**Sara** : Mais tu envisages toujours de le faire libérer ?

**Michael** : Oui.

Elle eut un regard soupçonneux.

**Sara** : De manière légale ?

Il hésita puis sourit.

**Michael** : Tu vois une autre solution ?

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

**Michael** : J'ai envie d'un tatouage c'est tout.

**Sara **: Il est vraiment obligé de recouvrir tout ton torse ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son torse puis les releva vers Sara.

**Michael** : Euh… oui.

**Sara** : Bon… très bien, j'attends de voir le résultat.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et sortit. Il se regarda dans la glace et perdit son sourire. Il détestait lui mentir, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Trois semaines passèrent encore durant lesquelles Michael termina son tatouage et mit au point les derniers détails de son plan. Il restait trois semaines avant l'exécution de Lincoln et un soir Michael se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte. Il alla donc acheter la dernière chose nécessaire et rentra chez lui. Il était tard et Sara s'était endormie sur le canapé en l'attendant. Il s'approcha et la regarda. Son cœur se serra. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas comprendre qu'il ait pu faire ça, il espérait pourtant qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Il l'observa pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle le regarda encore un peu endormie.

**Sara** : Michael ? Où étais-tu ?

Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

**Michael** : J'avais un truc à faire.

Elle se frotta les yeux, puis sembla nettement plus réveillée.

**Sara** : Un de ces trucs dont tu ne peux pas parler ?

Il lui caressa la joue et sourit.

**Michael** : Je te remercie d'être si compréhensive.

**Sara** : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il la regarda faire et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle releva la tête et remarqua son regard brillant.

**Sara** : Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Il prit les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un baiser qui sembla désespéré. Puis il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre et lui fit l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, sans doute par crainte que se soit effectivement le cas. Elle s'endormit ensuite alors que Michael la regardait. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, préférant observer la jeune femme pour garder en mémoire chacune de ces respirations et chaque détail de son visage. Malgré la perfection de son plan il craignait qu'une faille ne l'éloigne à jamais de la femme qu'il aimait. A l'aube, il se leva et prit une bonne douche. Vers 7 heures, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner silencieusement, Sara se leva. Elle le prit par le cou et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

**Sara** : Tu es matinal. Tu ne commences pas avant 9 heures pourtant ?

Elle s'éloigna pour se servir un café.

**Michael** : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Elle s'assit face à lui et le regarda.

**Sara** : Tu as beaucoup d'insomnies depuis quelques temps. Tu n'as qu'à passé à l'hôpital je te ferai des examens.

**Michael** : Ca ira.

**Sara** : Je ne te demande pas ton avis Scofield.

Il sourit. Le médecin qui était en Sara venait d'apparaître. Il trouvait ça si touchant le fait que son métier la passionne à ce point. Elle regarda l'heure.

**Sara** : J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard moi.

Elle avala son café en vitesse et fila sous la douche. Quand elle ressortit, Michael était dans son bureau, face à la baie vitrée. Elle l'appela et il lui signala où il était. Elle resta à la porte de la pièce.

**Sara** : J'y vais…

Il se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête tristement.

**Sara** : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il se força à sourire.

**Michael** : Oui… passe une bonne journée.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Toi aussi.

Elle se retourna mais il l'appela.

**Michael** : Eh Sara…

Elle le regarda.

**Michael** : Je t'aime.

Elle l'observa un instant trouvant son compagnon très étrange, mais finalement elle sourit.

**Sara** : Moi aussi. A ce soir.

**Michael** : A ce soir.

Sara se rendit au travail pendant que Michael lui prenait une toute autre direction que celle de son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la banque dans laquelle Gary Coldman, le fiancé de Lily, était directeur. Il baissa le pare-soleil et prit une photo de Sara et lui prise lors de leurs vacances à la montagne, deux ans auparavant. Il la regarda longuement avant de baisser les yeux vers les deux pistolets qui étaient sur le siège passager. Il les saisit et pénétra dans la banque.

Sara était débordée ce matin-là, le verglas sur le trottoir avait entraîné beaucoup de chutes et donc beaucoup de blessures. Alors qu'elle soignait une entorse, Patty débarqua l'air grave dans la pièce.

**Patty** : Sara, téléphone pour toi.

**Sara** : Je rappellerai…

**Patty** : C'est urgent.

Sara regarda son amie et comprit que c'était grave. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à l'accueil le cœur lourd. Elle saisit le téléphone.

**Sara** : Allo ?

**La voix** : Docteur Tancredi ?

**Sara** : Oui.

**La voix** : Inspecteur Morisson du central. C'est au sujet de Michael Scofield.

Au loin Patty observait Sara et quand elle vit la jeune femme pâlir, elle se rapprocha lentement. Elle réussit à capter la conversation une fois plus proche d'elle.

**Sara** : Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Elle écouta la réponse de l'inspecteur qui sembla ne pas l'aider puisqu'il n'en savait rien.

**Sara** : Merci.

Elle raccrocha et son regard resta figé sur le téléphone.

**Patty** : Sara ?

Patty eut tout juste le temps de rattraper la jeune femme qui venait de faire un malaise.


	10. Sara essaie de faire face

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au fauteuil de la salle d'attente et demanda à la secrétaire de lui apporter de l'eau

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au fauteuil de la salle d'attente et demanda à la secrétaire de lui apporter de l'eau.

**Patty** : Sara ?

Le docteur revint à elle au bout de quelques minutes. Patty lui prenait la tension tandis que la secrétaire se tenait à genou face à la jeune femme.

**Patty** : 8/8… C'est beaucoup trop bas.

La secrétaire fit signe qu'elle reprenait connaissance.

**Patty** : Sara comment te sens-tu ?

Sara avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Sara** : Il est en prison…

Patty la regarda.

**Patty** : Qui ?

Sara fixa enfin son regard sur elle.

**Sara** : Michael…

Patty n'en revint pas.

**Patty** : Pourquoi ?

**Sara** : Il a braqué une banque.

Elle s'effondra en larmes et Patty la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Au bout d'un moment elle sembla décidée à réagir de nouveau et alla au poste de police où Michael était détenu. A son arrivée, Véro était déjà là. En effet, Michael, contraint de prendre un avocat avait préféré donner son nom. Elle prit Sara dans ses bras puis elles se regardèrent.

**Sara** : Tu l'as vu ?

**Véronica** : Pas encore, mais Morisson fait le nécessaire. Je ne comprends rien Sara… pourquoi il a fait ça ?

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas.

**Véronica** : Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes d'argent ?

Sara hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Véronica** : Michael n'en avait pas lui ?

**Sara **: Il est ingénieur… tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu avoir des problèmes d'argent Véro ?

Elle la regarda.

**Véronica** : Tu as raison.

Elle remarqua que Sara semblait perdue. Elle lui montra la chaise et elles s'y assirent. Véronica eut envie de lui dire qu'elle allait sortir l'homme qu'elle aimait de là mais elle savait que Sara était trop intelligente pour y croire. Alors elle prit simplement la main de Sara comme celle-ci l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt quand Lincoln était derrière ce même mur. L'inspecteur Morisson sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure. Sara et Véronica se levèrent.

**Morisson** : Vous pouvez rentrer maître.

**Véronica** : Est-ce que sa petite amie peut le voir ?

L'inspecteur jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme dont le regard semblait le supplier.

**Morisson** : Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible.

**Véronica** : Je vous en prie…

**Morisson** : Je ne peux pas. Je me suis fait taper sur les doigts il y a quelques mois quand j'ai laissé Michael voir son frère avant le délai légal de 24 heures. Je ne peux plus prendre ce risque.

Sara hocha la tête et regarda Véronica.

**Sara** : Dis-lui que je l'aime d'accord ?

**Véronica** : D'accord… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Sara… ça ne sert à rien de rester là. Je t'appellerai dés que je serai sortie.

**Sara** : Non je…

**Morisson** : Elle a raison vous savez… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous ici.

Sara sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Véronica la prit dans ses bras.

**Véronica** : Je prendrai soin de lui, je te le promets.

Sara hocha la tête et regarda Véronica s'engouffrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Michael. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis sortit du commissariat.

Quand Véronica pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle fut surprise de voir Michael si serein. Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et s'assit face à lui.

**Véronica** : Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire oui. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

**Véronica** : J'ai l'impression de me retrouver 6 mois en arrière.

Il sourit. Elle le regarda avec sévérité.

**Véronica** : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Michael** : J'ai mes raisons.

**Véronica** : Je suis ton avocate, se serait bien que tu me les donnes ces raisons. Il va falloir qu'on se base sur quelque chose de concret si on veut préparer ta défense.

**Michael** : Il n'y a rien à préparer Véro. J'ai fait ce braquage point.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**Véronica** : Tu vas être condamné si tu n'expliques pas le « pourquoi ».

**Michael** : Et bien que je le sois alors.

Elle sembla de plus en plus dans le brouillard.

**Véronica** : Tu veux aller en prison ?

Il la regarda sans répondre.

**Véronica** : Et Sara ? Tu as pensé à elle ?

Il baissa la tête.

**Véronica** : Dis quelque chose bon sang !

Elle frappa du poing sur la table et il releva la tête.

**Michael** : Elle comprendra…

**Véronica** : C'est marrant parce que je viens de la voir et elle ne comprend pas du tout.

**Michael** : Elle finira par comprendre.

Véronica le fixa un instant.

**Véronica** : Elle m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle t'aimait.

**Michael** : Tu lui diras que moi aussi.

**Véronica **: Si c'est vraiment le cas Michael, tu dois te défendre.

**Michael** : N'insiste pas Véro s'il te plait.

Le regard de Michael prouvait que sa décision était sans appel.

De son côté, Sara déambula dans la rue sans trop savoir où aller. Elle se retrouva devant l'hôpital et ayant mal à la tête, elle décida de monter. Quand Patty la vit, elle se précipita vers elle.

**Patty** : Sara…

Sara la regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

**Patty** : Comment va-t-il ?

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas. Ils refusent de me laisser le voir.

Sara s'aida du comptoir pour se soutenir.

**Patty** : Tu devrais aller te reposer Sara.

**Sara** : Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Elle porta une main à son front.

**Patty** : Tu as mal à la tête ?

Sara hocha la tête et Patty la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une salle de soin. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur la table et mit des gants.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Patt**y : Je te trouve pâle. Je vais te faire une prise de sang.

**Sara** : Je n'ai rien…

**Patty** : Ca tu ne le sais pas. Les médecins sont bien les derniers à écouter leurs propres conseils. En tant qu'infirmière j'ai vu trop de personnes sûres de ne rien avoir et se retrouver finalement avec un truc plus grave.

**Sara** : C'est la fatigue et ce mal de crâne…

**Patty** : Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

Le jeune médecin alla pour dire quelque chose mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha.

**Patty** : Laisse-toi faire.

Sara obtempéra donc, sachant à quel point son amie était têtue. Quand elle eut remplit deux tubes de sang, elle alla pour retirer la seringue.

**Sara** : Prends-en un de plus.

Patty la regarda.

**Sara** : J'ai besoin d'un examen supplémentaire.

Patty s'exécuta puis enleva le matériel. Elle lui tendit un coton avant de la regarder. Sara sentit les interrogations de son amie.

**Sara** : Demande un test de grossesse sur celui-là.

Patty la fixa.

**Patty** : Tu penses être enceinte ?

**Sara** : J'ai du retard.

Patty hésita.

**Patty** : Et tu prendrais ça comment ?

Sara baissa les yeux.

**Sara** : Hier, j'en aurais été ravie. Mais aujourd'hui… a quoi bon avoir un bébé si Michael n'est pas là pour l'élever avec moi ?

Patty regarda son amie avec douleur. Elle se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau et un diantalvic qu'elle tendit à Sara. La jeune femme l'avala et remercia Patty au moment où son téléphone sonnait. Elle décrocha.

**Sara** : Allo ?

**Véronica** : Je suis sortie…

**Sara** : Comment va-t-il ?

**Véronica** : Ca va… mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

**Sara** : Quoi ?

**Véronica** : Il ne veut pas se défendre.

Sara resta silencieuse.

**Véronica** : Le procès à lieu demain.

**Sara** : Si vite ?

**Véronica** : Michael a tout avoué alors il n'y aura pas d'enquêtes. C'est pour ça qu'il passe en comparution immédiate.

**Sara** : A quelle heure ?

**Véronica** : 15 heures…

**Sara** : Je serai là.

Sara sentit une hésitation de la part de Véronica.

**Sara** : Quoi ?

**Véronica** : Il ne veut pas que tu sois là Sara… Il dit que tu auras trop de mal à supporter ça.

**Sara **: Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

**Véronica** : Je crois qu'il a raison tu sais. Voir Lincoln à son procès m'a fait beaucoup plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru.

**Sara** : C'est l'homme que j'aime, il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber.

**Véronica** : Comme tu veux. Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

**Sara** : Non, concentre toi sur le procès plutôt.

**Véronica** : D'accord. Je t'appelle un peu plus tard.

Elles raccrochèrent avant que Sara n'éclate en sanglot dans les bras de Patty.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au tribunal avec anxiété. Véronica vint la serrer dans ses bras.

**Véronica** : Tu tiens le coup ?

**Sara** : J'ai hâte de connaître le verdict.

**Véronica** : Je comprends. Ecoute Sara… Michael a décidé de plaider coupable. Il faut que tu t'attendes à ce que la peine soit assez lourde parce qu'il était armé.

**Sara **: C'est-à-dire ?

**Véronica** : 3 ans minimum.

Sara ferma les yeux.

**Sara** : Il en a conscience ?

**Véronica** : Oui.

**Sara** : Mais il ne veut toujours pas se défendre ?

**Véronica** : Non.

**Sara **: Pourquoi il fait ça bon sang ?

**Véronica** : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il m'a dit que le moment venu tu comprendrais.

Sara la regarda. Véronica jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**Véronica** : Il est bientôt 15 heures. On va y aller.

Sara hocha la tête et Véronica la poussa doucement vers la salle de tribunal. Elle la laissa s'installer sur un banc et rejoignit la table réservée à l'accusé et son avocat. Michael arriva, vêtu d'un costume, un gardien de chaque côté. Son regard croisa celui de Sara et il sentit un pincement au cœur. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Il savait que si elle était dans la salle, il perdrait la force d'accepter le verdict qu'il avait pourtant voulu. Il se plaça à côté de Véronica et tourna la tête vers Sara pour la voir encore. Il eut envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras quand il vit ses yeux briller de larmes. Il se tourna vers la juge et l'audience commença. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le portable de Sara vibra. Elle regarda le numéro et vit que c'était l'hôpital. Elle hésita, puis se dit que ça pouvait être urgent. Elle sortit et décrocha.

**Sara** : Allo ?

**Patty** : Sara c'est Patty. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tes résultats sont arrivés.

Le cœur de Sara sembla s'arrêter.

**Patty** : Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

**Sara** : Non. Donne-moi les résultats s'il te plait.

Elle entendit Patty déchirer la lettre et tenta de se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait.

Quand Sara retourna dans la salle, le verdict était en train de tomber.

**La juge** : Vous avez demandé à rester dans l'Illinois ?

**Michael** : C'est exact.

**La juge** : Vous effectuerez donc votre peine de 5 ans d'emprisonnement dans le pénitencier de Fox River.

En entendant ça, Sara resta figée au milieu de l'allée. Elle entendit à peine Véronica protester contre le fait que le délit de Michael ne méritait pas d'être envoyé dans une prison de haute sécurité. Les gardiens s'approchèrent de Michael et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sara et sut qu'elle avait compris. Il vit Véronica aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras comme Sara l'avait fait elle-même quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il fut immédiatement transféré à Fox River pendant que Véronica raccompagnait Sara chez elle.


	11. La vie à Fox River sans elle

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée, et après avoir chercher son frère dans la cour, Michael trouva enfin l'occasion de lui pa

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée, et après avoir chercher son frère dans la cour, Michael trouva enfin l'occasion de lui parler. Il se retrouva derrière lui dans la petite chapelle.

**Michael** : Linc ?

Lincoln se retourna surpris.

**Lincoln** : Michael !

**Michael** : Chut ! Ne me regarde pas…

Lincoln se tourna de nouveau vers l'autel.

**Lincoln** : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

**Michael** : Je suis venu te sortir de là…

**Lincoln** : Quoi ?! Mais tu es dingue !

Le gardien s'approcha d'eux.

**Le gardien** : En route Burrows…

Il l'attrapa et l'emmena tandis que Lincoln jetait un regard à son frère, n'en revenant pas de le voir ici.

Michael obtint très rapidement une place dans le TP où il put voir son frère et discuter enfin avec lui.

**Lincoln** : Enfin Michael tu es devenu fou ?

**Michael** : Non, je te dois bien ça.

**Lincoln** : Tu ne me dois rien du tout ! Je t'avais dit de continuer ta vie sans moi !

**Michael** : Tu veux dire te laisser mourir pendant que je vivrais cette vie pour laquelle tu as tout donné ? Hors de question.

**Lincoln** : Michael…

**Michael** : Ecoute, je suis là maintenant… alors sois tu me suis, sois tu vas sur cette chaise et je serai obligé de purger cette peine de 5 ans.

Lincoln le regarda sachant à quel point cette lueur dans les yeux de son frère montrait sa détermination.

**Lincoln **: Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de là.

Michael retira son t-shirt.

**Michael** : Sauf quand on a conçu les plans de cette prison.

Lincoln plissa les yeux pour regarder les traits sur le torse de son frère.

**Lincoln** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Michael** : Notre plan pour s'évader d'ici.

Les gardiens arrivèrent et les ramenèrent dans leur cellule. Michael réfléchissait pendant que son co-détenu, tombé pour vol, était assis au bureau à rédiger une lettre.

**Sucre** : Il n'y a pas un autre mot pour « amour » ?

Michael tritura la cocotte en papier qu'il était en train de faire.

**Michael** : Dans quel contexte ?

**Sucre** : Ben tu sais, le contexte genre « je t'aime tellement que je cambriolerai plus jamais un magasin pour de l'alcool »

Michael sourit.

**Sucre** : Mais en plus classe tu vois.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Michael.

**Sucre** : Je fais ma demande à ma nana si tu veux savoir.

Michael fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

**Michael** : Par courrier ?

**Sucre **: Tu vois un meilleur moyen ?

**Michael** : De vive voix ça marche pas mal…

Sucre se tourna vers lui.

**Sucre **: C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus romantique la cabane… Je vais lui faire prendre le ferry de Staten Island, et puis quand elle verra l'Empire State Building, elle ouvrira la lettre, et ça sera comme si j'y étais.

Michael sourit devant l'enthousiasme du jeune portoricain.

**Sucre** : Bon enfin à part que j'y serai pas.

**Michael** : Essaies « passion »

Sucre se leva.

**Sucre** : Oh oh passion ça c'est top.

Il écrivit le mot et jeta un regard vers Michael qui était redevenu pensif.

**Sucre** : Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître en sentiments. T'as une nana ?

Michael regarda par les barreaux de sa cellule sans répondre. Sucre fit une grimace.

**Sucre** : Elle n'est pas encore venue te voir hein ?

Michael tourna la tête vers lui et la hocha pour dire non.

**Sucre** : T'inquiètes c'est toujours la première réaction. Au début elle t'en veut, mais après tu lui manques tellement qu'elle revient.

**Michael** : Je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera.

**Sucre** : Mais si tu verras. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

**Michael** : Bientôt 4 ans…

**Sucre** : Ouah… Elle doit être exceptionnelle pour que tu sois resté avec elle tout ce temps.

Michael tourna de nouveau la tête vers les barreaux.

**Michael** : Ouais… exceptionnelle.

Alors que Michael pensait à elle, Sara était assise sur le canapé à penser également à lui. Elle hésitait à aller le voir. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça, mais en même temps, elle voulait savoir si les doutes qu'elle avait à propos de la motivation de Michael étaient fondés.

Véronica était installée à son bureau et travaillait sur le dossier de Lincoln. Depuis son inculpation pour meurtre, elle avait refusé d'abandonner. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller dans le sens de Lincoln et de trouver qui aurait pu le piéger ainsi. Elle ne se doutait pourtant pas qu'elle allait vers un chemin beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle.

Quelques jours passèrent. Michael était allongé sur sa couchette et réfléchissait tout en écoutant vaguement Sucre lui parler de sa fiancée. Ils furent interrompus par un garde.

**Le garde** : Scofield… tu as une visite.

Michael se leva et se plaça devant la porte.

**Le garde** : Ouverture de la 40.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil à Sucre.

**Sucre** : Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle viendrait.

Michael eut un léger sourire, espérant qu'il disait vrai. Il suivit le garde jusqu'à la salle des visites. Il s'arrêta en voyant Sara assise à la table centrale. Elle se leva quand elle le vit. Il s'approcha et se plaça face à elle, une trentaine de centimètres les séparant de l'autre. Ils restèrent une minute à se regarder sans bouger. Au bout d'un moment, Michael ayant comprit que Sara hésitait entre le prendre dans ses bras et le gifler, lui proposa de s'asseoir. Elle le fit et il prit place face à elle. Il lui sourit.

**Michael** : Tu vas bien ?

**Sara** : Oui. Et toi ?

**Michael** : Ca va… ce n'est pas un 5 étoiles mais je devrais pouvoir m'en contenter.

Elle eut un léger mouvement des lèvres que Michael prit pour un sourire. Il saisit la main de sa douce.

**Michael** : Tu m'en veux ?

**Sara** : J'ai des raisons non ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça Michael ?

Il la regarda pour tenter de définir s'il devait vraiment répondre ou si au fond d'elle, elle avait déjà la réponse. Il se rappela de son regard au tribunal.

**Michael** : Tu le sais déjà Sara.

Elle inspira profondément redoutant cette réponse.

**Sara** : Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais sortir de là légalement…

**Michael** : Et bien… je le voulais. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions.

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il lui serra un peu plus la main.

**Michael** : Tu sais que je devais le faire.

**Sara** : Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux ?

**Michael** : Mon plan est bien préparé.

Elle retira sa main excédée d'entendre ça.

**Sara** : Ah oui ? Alors les gardes ne te tireront pas dessus ? Et la police qui sera à tes trousses n'aura pas d'armes c'est ça ?

**Michael** : Si tout se passe bien, on sera loin avant que la police ne soit sur nos trousses.

**Sara** : Si tout se passe bien ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Michael ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire une fois dehors ? Où vous irez ?

**Michael** : On aura un avion qui nous attendra et qui nous emmènera dans un autre pays. Je te ferai savoir où et quand dés que je le saurai.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**Sara** : Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ?

**Michael** : Evidemment…

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour réfléchir. Elle inspira profondément puis regarda Michael.

**Sara** : Je suis enceinte. Je suppose que ça ce n'était pas prévu dans ton plan ?

Il la fixa et ferma les yeux. Sara eut un sourire amer devant cette réaction. Il rouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers elle pour saisir de nouveau sa main.

**Michael** : Ecoute, tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

**Sara** : Tu n'en sais rien Michael… c'est bien là la faille de ton plan.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des visites retentit. Michael ferma les yeux ne voulant pas se séparer de Sara. Elle se leva, il en fit autant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant lentement. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

**Michael** : C'est une excellente nouvelle Sara.

Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux, tout en lui essuyant les joues. Il sourit.

**Michael** : On va être parents…

Elle le regarda surprise de cet air ravi qu'il arborait finalement. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla. Quand il rentra dans la cellule, Sucre se pencha vers lui.

**Sucre** : Alors ?

Michael hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. Il s'assit sur son lit et Sucre descendit du sien pour lui faire face.

**Sucre **: Tu n'as pas l'air ravi. Elle t'en veut ?

Michael leva les yeux vers son compagnon de cellule.

**Michael** : Il faut que je sorte d'ici…

Le lendemain, il retrouva Lincoln au TP.

**Lincoln** : Tu as réussi à convaincre ton co-détenu ?

**Michael** : J'y travaille…

**Lincoln** : Ecoute Michael, tu peux encore tout arrêter, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Michael le regarda.

**Lincoln** : Si tu te tiens à carreaux, dans deux ans et demi tu peux être sorti… alors que si tu te fais attraper pour évasion, tu vas rester là pendant une bonne vingtaine d'années.

Michael s'assit face à lui.

**Michael** : Je n'ai plus le choix Linc.

**Lincoln** : On a toujours le choix.

**Michael** : Je vais être papa.

Lincoln le fixa.

**Lincoln** : Mais pourquoi tu…

**Michael** : Je l'ai appris hier. Sara est enceinte. Et c'est pour ça que cette évasion n'a plus seulement pour but de te sauver…

**Lincoln** : Tu ne peux plus risquer ta vie comme ça maintenant que tu as une autre vie qui dépend de toi.

**Michael** : Peut-être, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter d'être loin de la femme que j'aime et de mon enfant. Alors tu n'as qu'à te dire, que tout ça je ne le fais plus seulement pour toi. Je veux que mon bébé connaisse son oncle.

Lincoln sourit et se leva, attendant que Michael se lève à son tour. Il le serra dans ses bras.

**Lincoln** : Félicitations Mike…

Michael sourit.

**Michael** : Merci.

A partir de cet instant, les choses s'intensifièrent. Michael mit son plan à exécution, rencontrant quelques imprévus que son cerveau de génie régla rapidement. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant l'exécution lorsqu'il annonça à Sucre, Lincoln et Abruzzi qu'ils s'évaderaient le lendemain. Il les mit au courant des derniers préparatifs puis ils reprirent leurs activités du TP car un garde venait d'entrer. Quand il fut partit, Lincoln s'approcha de Michael.

**Lincoln** : Tu as prévenu Sara ?

**Michael** : Pas encore… je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la dernière fois. Ca m'inquiète un peu.

**Lincoln** : Et Véro ?

Michael le regarda.

**Michael** : Quoi ?

**Lincoln **: Elle est venue me voir hier. Elle dit qu'elle enquête sur mon affaire.

**Michael** : Elle ne trouvera rien, c'est trop bien ficelé. Et puis de toute façon on n'a plus le temps.

**Lincoln** : Dans ce cas… tu crois qu'il y aurait de la place pour elle dans cet avion ?

Michael fixa Lincoln.

**Michael** : Tu es sûre qu'elle sera prête à te suivre ?

**Lincoln** : Je ne sais pas…

**Michael** : J'en parlerai à Sara… si j'arrive à la joindre. Elle saura quoi faire pour convaincre Véro.

Lincoln sourit.

**Lincoln** : Merci.

Lorsqu'il en eut l'occasion, Michael alla jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de leur appartement. Au bout de quatre sonneries, il tomba sur le répondeur.

**Michael **: Sara, c'est Michael… si tu es là décroches.

Il attendit quelques secondes, persuadé que Sara l'entendait.

**Michael** : Bon écoute, c'est pour demain. Aérodrome de Mansfield à 2 heures du matin. Je voudrais que tu demandes à Véro d'être avec toi. Lincoln me l'a demandé. Je ne partirai pas sans toi Sara alors… j'espère que tu seras là. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha et soupira. Pourvu qu'elle ait le message, pensa-t-il. Sara ferma les yeux alors que le bip de fin d'appel continuait de sonner sur le répondeur. Elle serra un peu plus le coussin qu'elle tenait contre elle et pleura.

Le lendemain, le stress des quatre futurs fugitifs était à son comble. Michael fit parvenir un cachet à Lincoln qui lui provoqua des vomissements. Comme prévu il fut donc transporté à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres, déambulaient dans les tuyaux d'égouts qui passaient sous la prison.

Sara était elle aussi très stressée. Elle ne cessait de fixer la pendule. Son téléphone portable sonna. Elle vit que s'était Véronica et décrocha.

**Sara** : Oui.

**Véronica** : Sara, c'est Véronica. J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé. Tout va bien ?

**Sara** : Non… Michael va faire évader Lincoln ce soir.

**Véronica** : Quoi ?

**Sara **: Il s'est fait enfermer à Fox River dans le but de sortir Lincoln de là.

**Véronica** : Ecoute, empêches-les de faire ça. Je suis sur une piste dans le Montana, quelque chose qui pourrait disculper Linc.

Sara releva les yeux vers la pendule.

**Sara** : Je crois que c'est trop tard…

**Véronica** : Oh non…

**Sara** : Michael… Michael m'a dit que Lincoln voulait que tu partes avec lui.

**Véronica** : Quoi ?

**Sara** : Ils veulent qu'on vienne avec eux.

**Véronica** : Où ?

**Sara** : Je n'en sais rien…

Sara s'effondra en larmes.

**Véronica** : Ecoute Sara, je dois raccrocher, si tu peux faire quelque chose pour leur éviter des problèmes, fais-le. Je t'en prie.

Elle raccrocha. Sara resta un instant à réfléchir tout en caressant la même photo d'eux que Michael avait regardée avant le braquage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui indiquait alors 1 h 15.


	12. La faille dans le plan

Du côté des prisonniers, le plan se déroulait plutôt bien

Du côté des prisonniers, le plan se déroulait plutôt bien. Michael, Sucre et Abruzzi avaient atteints l'infirmerie et Lincoln était en train de passer le mur de la prison. Abruzzi puis Sucre le suivirent. Michael fut le dernier et sauta finalement le mur sans encombre. Ils se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner au maximum de cette prison avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Ils arrivèrent à l'aérodrome à 1h50. Michael balaya les alentours du regard pour tenter de trouver Sara mais elle n'était pas encore là. Abruzzi et Sucre montèrent dans l'avion. Lincoln resta auprès de son frère.

**Lincoln** : Tu es sûre qu'elles vont venir ?

**Michael** : Je l'espère.

Le cœur de Michael tapait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il craignait qu'il s'en échappe. Il avait si peur que Sara ne vienne pas. Lincoln regarda sa montre. Lui aussi semblait angoissé. Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu espoir, Sara apparut enfin sur le tarmac. Michael vint à sa rencontre. Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Michael** : Je suis si heureux que tu sois venue.

Il lui prit la main.

**Michael** : Viens.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à Lincoln.

**Lincoln** : Bonjour Sara.

**Sara** : Lincoln.

**Lincoln** : Véronica n'est pas venue ?

**Sara** : Elle est dans le Montana. Elle dit qu'elle est sur le point de trouver une preuve qui te disculpera.

Lincoln regarda Michael qui comprit que son frère était déçu.

**Michael** : Tu as ton portable Sara ?

Sara hocha la tête et le lui tendit. Il le donna à son frère.

**Michael** : Tu as 2 minutes…

Lincoln saisit le portable et composa le numéro de Véronica.

**Véronica** : Allo ?

**Lincoln** : Véro… c'est Linc.

**Véronica** : Linc ? Où es-tu ?

**Lincoln** : Sur un aérodrome près de Chicago.

**Véronica** : Ecoute, rends-toi à la police, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te disculper. Je suis avec Terrence Steadman. Il est en vie Linc.

**Lincoln** : Quoi ?

**Véronica** : Attends… Bonjour Messieurs.

Lincoln entendit une voix d'homme au bout du fil.

**La voix** : Veuillez raccrocher ce téléphone.

**Lincoln** : Véro ?

Michael et Sara tournèrent la tête vers Lincoln.

**La voix** : Monsieur Steadman, éloignez-vous s'il vous plait.

**Véronica** : Oh mon Dieu.

Lincoln entendit trois coups de feu résonner.

**Lincoln** : Véro ?!

Michael s'approcha de son frère en courant.

**Michael** : Linc ?

Lincoln s'était accroupi par terre et semblait chercher sa respiration.

**Lincoln** : Ils l'ont tués Michael.

Michael posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il releva les yeux vers Sara qui semblait soudain perdue. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

**Michael** : Je suis désolé.

Michael lui-même était bouleversé, mais il se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre plus de temps. Sa crainte s'intensifia quand il entendit les sirènes au loin.

**Michael** : Linc on doit y aller.

Lincoln le regarda puis hocha la tête encore sous le choc. Ils se levèrent et Lincoln commença à monter les marches en chancelant sous l'émotion. Michael attrapa le sac de Sara et lui tendit la main.

**Michael** : Viens.

Sara ne bougea pas. Michael s'arrêta.

**Michael** : Sara il faut qu'on y aille.

Lincoln se retourna et comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Sara leva les yeux vers Michael.

**Sara** : Je ne peux pas.

Michael s'approcha d'elle.

**Michael** : Quoi ?

**Sara **: Je ne peux pas venir avec vous. C'est trop dangereux.

Michael sentit son cœur se déchirer.

**Michael** : Non… tu ne peux pas me laisser.

**Sara **: Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Véronica… Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de notre bébé Michael.

La jeune femme pleurait et Michael lui-même était au bord des larmes.

**Michael** : Je serai là pour vous protéger.

**Sara** : Je ne veux pas de cette vie là pour lui. On ne peut pas élever un enfant dans la cavale et la peur. Et puis il aura besoin d'un tas de choses.

**Michael** : On l'aimera c'est l'essentiel. Tu disais que c'était la chose la plus importante.

Les sirènes semblaient se rapprocher.

**Sara** : C'est la théorie ça. Un bébé a besoin de confort, d'une vie stable. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne pourra pas la lui donner si on part. Plus maintenant.

Sucre passa la tête par la porte de l'avion, il regarda Linc toujours aussi bouleversé et le couple en larmes.

**Sucre** : Il faut qu'on y aille Mike.

Michael ne lâcha pas Sara du regard.

**Sara** : Vas-y Michael.

**Michael** : Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues.

**Sara** : Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie en prison. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule issue pour toi. Pour nous c'est terminé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Michael. Sara l'embrassa tendrement puis se recula.

**Sara** : Va t'en.

**Michael** : Non…

Sara regarda Lincoln.

**Sara** : Emmène-le avec toi.

Michael hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Michael** : Je ne partirai pas sans toi Sara. Ma vie n'a plus de sens si tu ne la partages pas.

Sara baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes puis la releva.

**Sara** : Linc je t'en prie.

Lincoln redescendit quelques marches et attrapa son frère qui se débattit.

**Michael** : Non !!

**Sara** : Pardonne-moi…

Sucre vint aider Lincoln et ils tirèrent Michael jusque dans l'avion. Il ne lâcha pas Sara du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

**Michael** : Non Sara !!

Il tapa contre la porte mais ne put rien faire. Sara s'éloigna pour laisser l'avion décoller. Quand Michael sentit les roues quitter le sol, il s'effondra contre la porte et ne bougea plus pendant tout le long du voyage.

Sara rentra chez elle et resta allongée pendant plusieurs heures, sans manger. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, craignant pour la vie de Michael.

Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi et Sucre atterrirent le lendemain au Mexique où ils se séparèrent. Lincoln et Michael embarquèrent pour le Panama. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état second car ils avaient tous les deux perdus celles qu'ils aimaient. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans une petite maison sur l'une des plages du Panama.

Un mois et demi passa ainsi. Si Lincoln semblait se remettre progressivement de la mort de Véronica, Michael en revanche n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter l'abandon de Sara, même si au fond de lui il comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

La jeune femme avait repris le cours de sa vie, mais son amie Patty savait que le sourire de Sara n'était qu'une façade. Aussi, lorsqu'elle passa sa première échographie, Patty insista pour être auprès d'elle. La gynécologue annonça que le bébé qu'elle portait depuis deux mois et demi était en parfaite santé. Sara la remercia et s'essuya le ventre pendant que sa gynéco allait chercher les photos de l'échographie. Patty la regarda.

**Patty** : C'est une bonne nouvelle.

**Sara** : Oui.

L'infirmière constata que Sara était triste.

**Patty** : Il te manque pas vrai ?

Sara la regarda.

**Sara** : Oui. J'ai toujours cru que tout ça on le vivrait ensemble. Et à la place, je vais devoir vivre cette grossesse seule.

**Patty** : Il n'y a aucune solution pour que vous soyez réunis ?

**Sara** : Peut-être qu'il pourrait y en avoir une. Mais je ne crois pas que se serait ce qu'il y a de mieux.

**Patty** : Tu es malheureuse et je suis sûre qu'il l'est aussi. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le retrouver et essayer de retirer cette tristesse de ton visage ?

**Sara** : Ce n'est pas cette vie là que je veux offrir à mon enfant.

**Patty** : Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi que tu veux lui offrir hein ? L'absence d'un père qui aurait pourtant pu lui apporter tant d'amour ? Tu lui diras quoi quand il te demandera pourquoi il n'est pas auprès de son père ? Et tu lui diras quoi quand il te demandera « pourquoi tu es triste Maman ? »

Sara sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Sara** : Je fais tout ça pour son bien…

**Patty** : Et tu ne crois pas que pour que cet enfant aille bien, il faut avant tout que TU ailles bien ? Où est la Sara qui me disait que sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir un enfant ?

Sara la regarda, des larmes sur les joues.

**Patty** : Au fond de toi Sara, tu sais que votre place à tous les deux est auprès de Michael. Qu'importe ce qu'il a fait, tu l'aimes. Et ce n'est pas toi qui disais que l'amour est la seule chose qu'il faut pour élever un enfant ?

Sara regarda son amie, un peu perdue.

Michael était assis sur les marches de la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec son frère. Il regardait l'océan. Il ne faisait presque que ça depuis son arrivée ici. Lincoln lui était assis sur la rambarde et buvait une bière. L'ambiance était vraiment morose.

**Lincoln** : Tu veux qu'on aille manger en ville ?

Michael hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Lincoln** : J'étouffe ici.

Michael lui jeta un coup d'œil.

**Michael** : Va faire un tour sur la plage.

Lincoln balaya la plage du regard dans une attitude lasse. Il se redressa et fixa quelque chose.

**Lincoln** : Mike ?

**Michael** : Quoi ?

**Lincoln** : Je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

**Michael** : Bien sûre que si tu l'as fait.

**Lincoln** : Je te l'ai dit, mais j'ai rien fait pour te montrer ma gratitude.

**Michael** : Laisse tomber…

Lincoln s'approcha de Michael.

**Lincoln** : Tu as tout sacrifié pour moi.

**Michael** : Tu l'as fait aussi.

**Lincoln** : Oui mais…

**Michael** : Laisse tomber Linc. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

**Lincoln** : Et bien, il faudra parce que…

Michael le regarda sans comprendre. Lincoln lui montra quelque chose sur la plage. Michael se leva et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son frère. Il vit une silhouette. Il resta un moment immobile voyant la personne approcher d'eux.

**Michael** : Sara…

Il avança lentement vers elle comme s'il ne croyait pas que ça puisse être elle. Quand ils se trouvèrent séparés plus que par quelques mètres, Sara s'arrêta.

**Sara **: Bonjour Michael.

**Michael** : Sara ?

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : L'homme que j'aimais m'a demandé de lui faire confiance et je lui ai promis que se serait le cas alors…

Il sourit et vint la prendre dans ses bras en la faisant tourner. Elle se mit à rire. Il la reposa, mit une main sur son ventre et embrassa passionnément sa douce sous le regard envieux de Lincoln. Il les regarda se parler et s'embrasser pendant un moment puis il les vit s'approcher de la maison. Ils restèrent en bas des marches et Sara regarda Lincoln en se protégeant les yeux du soleil avec sa main.

**Sara** : Il reste toujours une place pour moi ici ?

Lincoln sourit. Sans doute son premier sourire depuis la mort de Véronica.

**Lincoln** : Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais…

**Sara** : Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que vous ne vous nourrissiez plus parce qu'aucun de vous ne sait cuisiner.

Lincoln éclata de rire. Michael regarda sa fiancée et son frère tour à tour sans comprendre. Sara s'en rendit compte.

**Sara** : Ton frère m'a appelé il y a quelques jours. Il m'a dit que tu étais malheureux…

**Lincoln** : Et que j'en avais marre de bouffer des pâtes.

Michael sourit. Il vint serrer son frère dans ses bras.

**Michael** : Merci.

**Lincoln **: On est quitte…

Sara monta à son tour.

**Sara** : Je suis désolée pour Véronica.

Lincoln hocha la tête pour approuver. Il regarda le ventre de Sara.

**Lincoln** : Alors je vais être tonton ?

Sara hocha la tête. Michael posa une main sur le ventre de Sara et l'embrassa dans le cou. Lincoln sourit et enlaça Sara.

**Lincoln** : Félicitations.

Elle se recula.

**Sara** : Merci.

Elle regarda vers la maison.

**Sara **: Bon alors on se le fait ce succulent repas ?

**Lincoln** : C'est parti.

Il rentra tandis que Michael retenait Sara par la main.

**Michael** : Tu n'as pas peur d'élever un enfant ici ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

**Sara **: Ca me semble pas mal cet endroit.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

**Sara** : Et puis ce qui compte c'est qu'on l'aime non ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

**Michael** : Je t'aime.

**Sara** : Moi aussi je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
